¿Quién mató al Señor Krum?
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Sólo apto para mentes inteligentes, si CREES serlo te aseguro que no has leído nada igual. Dame la mano, entra y déjame que te muestre, que te sorprenda, que te seduzca… TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

―… Expulsado…

Fue la única palabra que escuché realmente de todo el discurso y la única que me hizo reaccionar, pero no porque me preocupara si no por lo que realmente significaba. Levanté los ojos para mirar salvajemente a mi interlocutor. Era un hombre anciano, adusto y seco, de bigote espeso, barbilla prominente, facciones angulosas y mirada severa.

La comisura derecha de mi labio se levantó inevitablemente en una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

―¿De qué coño te ríes? ¿acaso te hace gracia, puto psicópata? ―gritó el chico que se encontraba al lado del anciano antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle. Era moreno, de ojos marrones, espaldas anchas y casi dos metros de altura. Tenía diecisiete años, un año mayor que yo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas.

El anciano estiró el brazo tratando de calmarle pero él lo ignoró y se lanzó sobre mí. Me cogió por el cuello de la camisa, levantándome de la silla para que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

―Respóndeme pequeño hijo de puta, ¿te hace gracia? ―me inquirió en un susurro, sacudiéndome con furia.

No hice ademán de pelear o forcejear para que me soltara, sólo le miré directa y pausadamente, en silencio. Unos instantes después levanté las cejas y sonreí aun más, mostrando mis ligeramente sobredimensionados colmillos.

―Señor Hansson, por favor, tenga la bondad de soltar al Señor Grindelwald y volver aquí ―le pidió el anciano, él no se movió.

―Sí, Señor Hansson, sea usted un buen chico y haga el favor de obedecer al director ―añadí yo burlándome al tiempo que le clavaba mi varita por debajo de sus costillas. Él abrió sus manos con un gesto de desprecio y yo caí como plomo en la silla de nuevo. Me acomodé el pelo y la ropa.

―Señor Grindelwald, el asunto que nos atañe es muy serio y parece no ser realmente consciente de la magnitud de la tragedia. ¿Podría explicarme con sus palabras lo que ha pasado?

―El Señor Krum ha demostrado una actitud de simpatía hacia los muggles más grande de lo aconsejable dejando embarazada a una ―expliqué con suficiencia y sin pestañear.

―¡Señor Grindelwald! ―me riñó el anciano―. Usted habría estado a punto de asesinar al Señor Krum si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención del Señor Hansson en lo que, espero, fue un desafortunado accidente… ¡Por dejar embarazada a una muggle! ¿Qué puede decir en su defensa? ―Preguntó el anciano mirándome seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

―Es un error que, sin duda, está siendo corregido mientras hablamos ―aseguré bajando la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo de nuevo con solo el lado derecho de mi cara, enigmático.

―Me alegra que esta conversación le esté pareciendo enriquece… ―empezó a decir. Cuando se oyó un grito que me hubiera helado la sangre si no fuera porque yo era un tempano de hielo. Alcé una ceja a la expectativa de sus reacciones.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó el Señor Hansson levantando la cabeza pendiente de cualquier sonido.

Yo lo miré y volví a sonreír con satisfacción, mostrando mis colmillos.

―… No habrá una próxima vez Señor Grindelwald, no a menos que quiera ser expulsado como ya le he dicho ―me amenazó el anciano siguiendo con la frase.

Cerré los ojos lentamente aun mirando al Señor Hansson y volví a levantar solo la comisura derecha de mis labios para volver a abrir los ojos, lentamente, esta vez mirando al anciano.

―Lo sé ―respondí escuetamente―. Ya no puede haber una próxima vez, al menos no con el Señor Krum ―aseguré con sorna.

El Señor Hansson pareció caer en algo después de esa breve declaración y salió corriendo del despacho. Yo volteé la cabeza para mirarlo salir y luego me volví al anciano con mi misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia y expectación.

Él tenía la boca abierta.

La cerró al notar mi mirada y me la devolvió con dureza. Le ignoré, me levanté y me fui con las manos cogidas a mi espalda hacia una de las estanterías llenas de libros que decoraban las paredes del despacho.

―Una situación interesante, ¿no le parece, Profesor Berger? ―pregunté sonriendo con sorna aun estando de espaldas a él, mientras leía los tomos de los libros. Podía notar como el anciano estaba siguiéndome con la mirada, tenso.

Tomé un libro del estante y empecé a ojearlo sin demasiado interés, esperando a su respuesta.

―Acaba usted de escuchar un grito qué, sin duda, no era de alegría ―proseguí relatando los hechos con indiferencia―. Y acto seguido uno de sus alumnos prácticamente ―hice una pausa dramática y me giré hacia él levantando una ceja―, le ha confesado un asesinato. ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora Señor?

El anciano me miró valorando mis palabras, en silencio. Yo sonreí de nuevo mostrándole los dientes.

―Estoy deseando verlo ―añadí con un poco de excitación.

―Está bien, Señor Grindelwald. Quédese aquí y no se mueva ―me amenazó levantándose, yo alcé las cejas con incredulidad.

El anciano salió del despacho cerrando la puerta, me la quedé mirando un momento.

Instantes después escuché un encantamiento al otro lado y la puerta brilló con un resplandor anaranjado para luego convertirse en parte del muro. Sonreí de nuevo. Estaba encerrado.

* * *

Disclamer: Gellert Grindelwald, Krum, J. K. Rowling.

Así funciona esto, no sé que va a salir de ello, pero... allá vamos: **Reto a cualquiera a resolver el caso**. Haced preguntas, proponed teorias, poneos en la mente del asesino y contadme lo que sentiis. (¿Tengo que mencionar el botón verde?)


	2. Chapter 2

―¡Eh, detective! ¡Detective! ¡Joder, Zarehnaia! ¿Es que no tienes ojos en la puta cara? ¡Estás pisando un jodido charco de sangre! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ahora! ―le grité a uno de mis aurores muy enfadada. Era lo que nos faltaba, que fueran destruyendo posibles pruebas.

Él andaba por la habitación con una cámara de fotos en las manos entre el bullicio montado por el resto de investigadores que había por todo el lugar. Salió cabizbajo y asustado.

Habíamos llegado hacia como veinte minutos. El bedel nos había conducido hasta la habitación que permanecía sellada desde el interior. No hubo forma alguna de abrirla, no respondía a ningún hechizo sin la contraseña, tuvimos que hacer explotar la pared para poder acceder.

El interior era pequeño, de unos ocho metros cuadrados. El austero mobiliario constaba de una cama deshecha, una mesa de escritorio bastante desordenada con una silla en la que se apilaba ropa, una pequeña chimenea encendida, un armario grande y algunas estanterías con libros y muñecos. Había fotos pegadas en las paredes y no tenia ventanas.

La escena en el interior era desgarradora. Un chico de unos diecisiete años, moreno, grande y de cejas prominentes estaba tendido muerto encima de un charco de sangre. Estaba completamente abierto en canal desde la garganta hasta el bajo vientre, su corazón estaba fuera de su caja torácica, entero, en el suelo.

―¿Sub-Inspectora Eidem? Soy el Director de Drumstang, el Profesor Berger ―me saludó un hombre anciano y con bigote, sacándome de mis pensamientos a la vez que me tendía la mano.

―Ah, sí. Buenas tardes, Profesor ―saludé sin demasiado interés. Me giré de nuevo hacia los aurores―, ¿quién está tomando declaración a los alumnos?

―Billy y Hans ―respondió un chico joven dejando de apuntar con la varita a un objeto para tomar otro.

―Solo quería saber si tienen alguna idea de lo que puede haber pasado, Sub-Inspectora ― insistió el anciano con un poco más de severidad en la voz. Me volví hacia él crispada.

―Sí, Profesor, sí tenemos una jodida idea de lo que puede haber pasado. Un jodido alumno _puede _haber muerto. Presumo que acuchillado de una sola puñalada certera que le ha abierto en canal a lo muggle como se suele decir, ya que no hay restos de ningún encantamiento en el cuerpo... y ahora disculpe mi franqueza pero está entorpeciendo mi trabajo ―expliqué sin paciencia.

―El Señor Dimitri Krum… Su corazón... ―balbuceó el anciano mientras observaba la escena, llevándose las manos a la boca y completamente pálido.

―Salgamos de aquí ―le ordené tomándole por el hombro para llevármelo―. ¡Neils, que no se acerque nadie, en especial los alumnos! ―le grité a otro de los detectives mientras nos íbamos, cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos me volví al anciano de nuevo―. Lo hemos visto, Profesor Berger. Hemos visto el corazón. Sospecho que el jodido psicópata que ha hecho esto tiene un sentido del humor macabro y un asqueroso fetichismo con "El corazón peludo del nigromante", de Beedle el bardo. ¿Qué puede contarme sobre el Señor Krum?

―Esta es su habitación. Él...

― ¿Su habitación? ―le interrumpí. Él me miró confundido y luego levantó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza, entendiendo.

―Claro, a pesar de que es usted noruega, estudió en Hogwarts por su condición y no conoce Drumstang, discúlpeme ―se excusó―. Verá, nuestra escuela es un poco más... Selecta que nuestra análoga inglesa.

―Sí, son unos jodidos elitistas y snobs que desprecian a los hijos de muggles como yo, lo sé ―le espeté sin pelos en la lengua, aunque definitivamente no era el mejor momento para una discusión política.

―Me sorprende que haya llegado usted a Sub-Inspectora con su forma de decir las cosas, joven ―me riñó él―. Preferimos pensar que solo ofrecemos nuestras limitadas plazas a los alumnos que seguro van a aprovecharlas. Verá, la escuela se organiza de la siguiente manera, son cuatro plantas. En la que nos encontramos ahora: las mazmorras, se encuentran los dormitorios de los alumnos, uno para cada uno. En la planta a nivel del suelo se encuentra el hall, el comedor, la cocina, la biblioteca y las salas comunes. En la primera planta están las aulas. Y en la segunda planta hay algunas aulas más y los despachos de los profesores.

―¿Cuánta gente vive en el castillo?

―Pues... Son aproximadamente noventa alumnos entre los siete cursos... Unas cien o ciento veinte personas incluyendo profesores y gente del servicio ―respondió pensativo―. Tengo sus nombres y relación de datos en mi despacho.

―Bien, luego iremos a por ellos. Espere aquí un momento… ―Le pedí mientras me volvía a la escena del crimen. Sin tocarlo, hice levitar un pequeño objeto dorado que estaba al lado de la chimenea, en el suelo. Lo llevé hasta el anciano―. ¿Reconoce esto?― él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―¡Es mi giratiempo! ―aseguró reconociéndolo. No parecía que mintiera.

―No sabía que era suyo. ¿Puede explicarme que hace aquí en la escena del crimen, en la habitación de la víctima?

―Pero... ¡Claro! así lo hizo el muy… Lo robó de mi despacho y pudo estar en dos sitios a la vez… ¡Se creé muy listo pero cometió un error al dejarlo aquí! ―exclamó contento―. Sólo hay que...

Yo cerré los ojos y lentamente negué con la cabeza.

―No. El giratiempo hubiera funcionado para estar en dos sitios a la vez si no fuera porque sigue aquí ―sentencié.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ―preguntó confundido.

―¿Cómo creé que el asesino salió de aquí sin él? ―inquirí para hacerlo evidente.

―Pues… ―titubeó él―. Bueno, podría haber dos ¿no? Es decir, el asesino vino con él, lo dejó aquí y luego no volvió a su tiempo. Así que ahora habría dos, él y su pasado o futuro… simplemente estaría escondido por el castillo. Posiblemente el Señor Krum le arrebató el giratiempo para que no pudiera escapar, así que ahora solo habría que comprobar qué alumno está dos veces.

―No, no me está entendiendo. Cuando llegamos, la habitación estaba sellada desde el interior con contraseña y no hay ventanas. Hay rastros de magia en la chimenea. Un encantamiento la impide conectarse a ningún tipo de red flú pero no está en absoluto manipulado. Y lo más importante, hay rastros de magia, como en cualquier habitación de un mago, pero no hay ninguno que pueda indicar que el asesino o alguien desapareció o algo similar. Así que aunque el asesino hubiera llegado aquí con un giratiempo, no podría haber salido sin él.

―No, no se puede desaparecer dentro del castillo y de hecho ese es el único giratiempo que hay, pero podría... ¡Podría haber conseguido otro! ¡Hubiera llevado dos giratiempos! podría haber perdido uno accidentalmente...―aventuró el anciano en un intento desesperado de que la teoría tuviera sentido. Yo negué con la cabeza.

― ¿Llevar dos? ¿Para qué iba a llevar dos? Ya es bastante difícil conseguir uno. No son como las ranas de chocolate, Profesor. Usted debería saberlo. Además, eso significaba precisamente exponerse a perder uno de ellos accidentalmente… No, definitivamente la única conclusión a la que podemos llegar es que está aquí porque la víctima estaba usándolo o planeaba usarlo o el asesino lo trajo expresamente por algo, pero no porque lo necesitara. Si lo usó y nos lo está dejando aquí expresamente es como darnos una pista importante, lo que significa que no lo usó y solo está para despistar.

―Mmm… ―hizo el anciano, pensativo, valorando mis palabras―. ¿Quiere saber mi opinión?

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunté levantando una ceja. El anciano frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

―Creo que se está burlando de nosotros. Es su estilo ―aseguró frotándose el entrecejo con frustración.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño, "se creé muy listo" "es su estilo" ¿Acaso ese hombre ya sabía quién era el asesino? Él me miró incrédulo.

―Burlarse de nosotros ―explicó como si fuera obvio―. Sabía que pensaríamos en el giratiempo lo primero, así que lo que hizo fue dejarlo en la habitación expresamente. Como diciendo "¡Oh, por favor! Me ofenden… Yo soy un genio. No me subestimen pensando que realmente usaría algo tan obvio" ―citó imitando una vocecita con tono altivo―. Como si pensara que sin su ayuda no podríamos resolverlo, para que no perdiéramos el tiempo siguiendo pistas falsas y así fuera interesante. Es muy capaz.

―… Profesor… ¿De _quién_ estamos hablando exactamente? ―pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

* * *

Disclamer: Krum, Drumstang, aurores, giratiempo, "El corazón peludo del Nigromante", Bedlee el Bardo... J. K. Rowling.

Bien, así sigue la investigación y el reto,** nadie** ha resuelto el caso aún. Pero gracias a los que participaron. **Se siguen aceptando preguntas, sugerencias, teorías**... Dependiendo de las que lleguen la investigación se desarrollará de una manera u otra. ¿O caso queréis de verdad que Grindelwald se salga con la suya? Para atraparle: Todos sabéis donde está el botón verde.


	3. Chapter 3

―A ver si me ha quedado claro… La cosa es la siguiente: es domingo, así que usted estuvo toda la mañana en su despacho respondiendo a la correspondencia de la escuela cuando el Señor Klein, Bernard, de quince años, hermano del Señor Klein, Wolfgang, de diecisiete, que se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch jugando con los Señores Kissinger y Vassislevitx de dieciséis y los Señores Hansson y Krum de diecisiete, le llamó debido a un altercado ―expliqué y levanté la vista para comprobar que me seguía.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza, proseguí.

―Usted se dirigió al campo y encontró al Señor Hansson cubierto de heridas y sangre, apuntando con la varita al Señor Grindelwald de dieciseis años, que había sido desarmado, mientras los Señores Metzger y Böhm de diecisiete años, junto a sus amigos los Señores Van der Koy, Holzer y Laine de dieciséis, estaban aun apuntando al Señor Hansson. ¿Me equivoco? ―pregunté levantando los ojos de las notas que había tomado mientras el Profesor Berger hacía su declaración.

Estábamos en un aula que el mismo director nos había cedido especialmente para que los aurores pudiéramos usar en nuestra investigación que por lo que parecía iba a ser larga. Después de hacer un par de arreglos a la sala empezamos con los interrogatorios.

―No ―respondió el anciano―.Todo eso es correcto.

―¿Alguien puede confirmar que usted estaba en su despacho trabajando?

―Por supuesto, el Profesor Orlowski, Sub-director de la escuela, se entrevistó conmigo esa mañana y me llevó el correo, aunque no se quedó en el despacho podría probar que lo estuve respondiendo.

―Bien ―aseguré.

Picaron a la puerta y accedí a que entraran. Eran dos aurores, dos mujeres. Sonreí.

―¿Sub-Inspectora? ―preguntó una de ellas―, ya hemos encontrado al Señor Hansson, está fuera esperando que se le tome declaración.

―Esplendido ―anuncié con un gesto de asentimiento―. Ann, alguien debería entrevistar al Profesor Orlowski y citar a los alumnos que se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch antes de la muerte del Señor Krum ―le pedí a una de ellas entregándole la lista de nombres que el Profesor Berger me había dado. Era rubia y tenía los ojos hundidos. Luego me volví hacia el director―. Profesor, ¿podría prestarle su varita a la detective Baüer? Es para comprobar el "Prior incantato" ―le pedí señalando a la segunda de las aurores. Tenía el pelo castaño y era bastante gruesa.

―No creerá que yo maté a ese muchacho ―advirtió seriamente, levantando las cejas con sorpresa.

―En absoluto, Profesor Berger, no es más que una mera formalidad ―le aseguré sonriendo falsamente mientras él obedecía―. Bueno, sigamos... ¿Dónde estaba el Señor Krum cuando usted llegó al campo?

―Ya había vuelto al castillo…

―¿No es un poco raro que el Director en persona tenga que ir a detener un altercado? ―Interrumpió uno de mis aurores apoyándose sobre la mesa. Era un hombre rubio y alto de unos treinta y cinco años, tenía la cara angulosa y un gran bigote. Hasta entonces se había mantenido con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, detrás de mí.

―Bueno… En otro caso cualquiera si lo hubiera sido, pero con el Señor Grindelwald es diferente ―respondió el anciano nervioso. Le miramos esperando que continuara, él tragó saliva―. Como ya le he dicho, creo que si hay algún culpable de lo que ha sucedido tiene que ser él.

―Pero usted no sabía eso cuando se ha dirigido al campo de Quidditch, ¿verdad? ―pregunté suspicaz.

―No, no, claro. Pero… Verá, el Señor Grindelwald es un alumno peculiar, no es la primera vez que tenemos problemas con él ―admitió―. No lo parece, ya lo verá cuando lo conozca. De hecho, se comporta como un muchacho tranquilo y encantador la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo tiene… inquietudes incorrectas.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―pregunté intrigada. Él me miró en silencio unos instantes y luego suspiró.

―Bien… El Señor Grindelwald es un mago increíblemente talentoso. Incluso podríamos llegar a llamarle "Genio". Pero en vez de canalizar su poder en obtener las mejores calificaciones o premios que concede la escuela, sólo se interesa por lo que realmente le llama la atención. Sus "Experimentos" ―explicó.

―¿Qué clase de experimentos? ―pregunté de nuevo con un poco de recelo. Parecía como si el muchacho, de algún modo, impresionara al Profesor Berger.

―Experimentos mágicos, por supuesto. Por ejemplo… inventando pociones. Pero no simplemente echando al caldero cualquier cosa, si no analizando las características de los ingredientes y cómo actúan sus poderes en conjunción con otros para así conseguir un fin previamente establecido. O con encantamientos, le interesa mucho el poder real de los encantamientos, por ejemplo… con el Imperius, la primavera pasada presentó una tesis impresionante. Estuvo experimentando hasta donde era capaz de obedecer un encantado cuando se le obligaba a hacer algo imposible o contradictorio. Experimentos de ese tipo.

―¿Con alumnos? ¿y ustedes lo consienten? ―pregunté bastante horrorizada.

―Por supuesto que no. No con alumnos. Él suele usar conejos, ciervos o… mamíferos más grandes que caza en los amplios terrenos de la escuela… ―hizo una pequeña pausa. Yo fruncí el ceño. No podía ser que se estuviera refiriendo a muggles, ¿verdad?― O incluso criaturas mágicas. También las estudia para entender cómo actúa la magia que poseen bajo los efectos de ciertos encantamientos… Aunque alguna vez preso de la emoción lo ha hecho con algún alumno, pero siempre se le ha reprendido. Por eso me presenté personalmente siendo que el altercado venia de su mano. Pero claro, no podemos impedirle experimentar, los avances en el conocimiento que está obteniendo son impresionantes. Toda la comunidad mágica se beneficiará de ello. Tal como él dice, es por el bien mayor.

―Sí, por supuesto… Mejor pasemos de puntillas sobre el hecho de que así de paso Drumstang pueda colgarse medallas por descubrimientos mágicos, aumentando el prestigio de la escuela y consiguiendo fondos y subvenciones suficientes para poder hacer lo que les venga en gana. Eso es una… pequeña consecuencia sin importancia― reñí al anciano en tono sarcástico. Por si no había suficiente con su asquerosa política sobre la sangre, encima corrupción en las aulas. Él me miró con severidad, chasqueé la lengua y alguien golpeó la puerta de nuevo. Di permiso para que entrara.

Era la aurora Baüer, que volvía con la varita del Profesor Berger.

―Realizado, apuntado y archivado, el último hechizo fue un "Expecto Patronum" ―aseguró ella, devolviéndole la varita.

―Bien, gracias detective… ―dije apuntándolo en mis notas, mientras asentía con la cabeza para que pudiera irse. Me volví hacia el anciano―. ¿Un patronus?

―Lo usé para llamarles, para que ustedes vinieran ―se defendió.

―Cierto… Bueno, prosigamos, ¿qué sucedió cuando los muchachos fueron llevados a su despacho?

―Ambos me contaron sus versiones de lo sucedido en el campo, al parecer el Señor Grindelwald había agredido al Señor Hansson y al Señor Krum en defensa propia pero con más ímpetu del apropiado. Yo le amonesté amenazándole con ser expulsado, aunque él no parecía sentir ni un ápice de culpabilidad o miedo. Luego oímos un grito que parecía provenir de las mazmorras.

―¿Un grito en las mazmorras? ¿cómo pudieron oír un grito proveniente de tres plantas por debajo?

―Por el encantamiento "Sonorus" ―explicó como si fuera obvio, yo parpadeé sin entender―. Las mazmorras de Drumstang tienen un encantamiento para que desde los despachos de los profesores se pueda oír gritos o jolgorio en los dormitorios de los alumnos y así podamos bajar a poner paz si hay peleas o fiestas no autorizadas. Aunque solo funciona con una gran cantidad de decibelios, no se puede oír una conversación normal.

―De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasó después que oyeron el grito?

―El Señor Hansson salió corriendo del despacho... De algún modo parecía como si el Señor Grindelwald estuviera confesando el asesinato del Señor Krum.

―¿Confesando? ―pregunté extrañada. Una confesión por las buenas no era habitual.

―Dijo algo que podía interpretarse... Dijo que estaba corrigiendo el error. Al principio pensé que se refería a que la conversación le había hecho entender lo malo de su acción, pero visto ahora creo que el error era no haberlo matado en el campo...

―Mmm… ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo usted?

―Salí detrás del Señor Hansson para avisar a comisaría y que ustedes vinieran. Luego estuvimos tratando de abrir la habitación del Señor Krum hasta que llegaron.

―¿Y qué pasó con el Señor Grindelwald?

―Le dejé encerrado en mi despacho. Debería seguir ahí… ―respondió orgulloso de sí mismo por, supuse, haber pensado en encerrarlo. Yo levanté las cejas con sorpresa.

―¿Me está diciendo que ha dejado usted encerrado en su despacho… el despacho del director, que supongo debe contener infinidad de artilugios mágicos incunables y raros, a un muchacho con tendencia a experimentar, en posesión de su varita y que además es un presunto asesino? ―pregunté con frustración paraqué se diera cuenta de la estupidez real de esa idea.

Él abrió su boca y me miró un poco asustado.

―Bueno, deben haber pasado más de dos horas y la escuela no ha estallado, quizás no es tan malo ―intenté tranquilizarle―. Pero entrar ahí con la seguridad de que no va haber trampa alguna va a ser difícil… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que escapara?

―No… las ventanas no se abren y hechicé la puerta para convertirla en parte del muro ―explicó bajando la vista entre avergonzado y preocupado.

―¿Y con algún artilugio? Un giratiempo… Un traslador… Un armario transportador…

―No, no… el giratiempo estaba en la escena del crimen, los trasladores no funcionan en el interior del castillo y no tengo ningún armario transportador ―aseguró.

―Bien entonces tenemos que nuestro principal sospechoso tiene una coartada perfecta… ―expuse y me giré hacia el hombre rubio del bigote, cayendo en la cuenta―. Vassily, asegúrate de que el armario de la habitación de la víctima no tiene restos de magia ni es algún tipo de armario transportador, por favor ―le pedí, él asintió.

―Y voy a comprobar también que nadie esté haciendo poción multijugos, por si acaso ―anunció y salió de la habitación.

El anciano me miró y yo levanté una ceja.

―El asesino podría haber entrado usando el giratiempo y salido por el armario, así se podría destruir su coartada ―le expliqué―. O podría haberse hecho pasar por Grindelwald para confesar y que... Le carguen a él el muerto. Literalmente.

―Veamos Señor... Henric Hansson ―le nombré haciendo pasar al interior del aula a un muchacho de diecisiete años, moreno y bastante más grande que yo―. ¿Qué puede contarme sobre el accidente que sucedió antes de la muerte del Señor Krum? El accidente con Gellert Grindelwald ―pregunté mientras él se sentaba.

―Que no fue un accidente, de eso estoy seguro ―sentenció en el tono más serio y sombrío que nunca había visto en un chico de su edad, yo levanté las cejas.

―Esa es una acusación bastante fuerte, Señor Hansson ―le dije en tono reprobatorio.

―Verá, Sub-Inspectora… Usted no conoce aún a Grindelwald pero no se deje engañar cuando lo haga. Es una pequeña rata tramposa muy astuta. Se aprovecha de su aspecto angelical y frágil ―dijo escupiendo las palabras―. Con sus rizos rubios y sus grandes ojos, para conseguir un aire inocente y desprotegido… ―Explicó con sorna como imitando a alguien.

Yo lo miré con desconfianza, él siguió hablando.

―Pero si usted se fija bien se dará cuenta de que es una maldita máscara para esconder lo salvaje que puede llegar a ser. Verá que su interior es tan jodidamente negro como sus ojos. Es un hijo de puta manipulador como nunca ha conocido usted a ninguno y un peligroso sádico sin escrúpulos completamente desequilibrado. Aunque por desgracia hay un montón de gente en este estúpido castillo que no parece darse cuenta.

―Está bien, Señor Hansson. Lo tendré en cuenta, no tema. Pero ahora volvamos a la pregunta, ¿qué sucedió durante el accidente?

―Dimitri, yo y unos cuantos más estábamos en el campo de Quidditch jugando a Creaothceann cuando…

―¿Creaothceann? ―le corté―. ¿No es ese juego de coger piedras con un caldero en la cabeza? Creía que estaba prohibido jugar a eso… ¿Podría decirme quienes estaban en el campo exactamente?

―Sí, bueno. Pero entre colegas la cosa es diferente… Veamos, estábamos Dimitri, por supuesto, Wolf y Bern Klein, Hans Kissinger, Stan Vassislevitx y yo.

―Wolf y Bern… Supongo que se refiere a Wolfgang y Bernard Klein ―puntualicé, él asintió―. Bien ―comenté comprobando los nombres con los que me había dado el director, coincidían―. Siga por favor, ¿qué pasó luego?

―Bueno, el caso es que estábamos jugando. Entonces Grindelwald llegó al campo con su acolito e hizo que las piedras empezaran a perseguir a Dimitri como si fueran bludgers locas, mientras sus amigos se reían.

―Disculpe… ¿Podría decirme quienes iban con el Señor Grindelwald? ―le corté.

―Estaban… el chico ese que siempre le sigue Mikael Metzger y por supuesto Greta Böhm… Karin Holzer, Nina Laine y Vlad Van der Koy ―anunció repasando con los dedos.

―De acuerdo, sigamos ―pedí repasando los nombres de nuevo, no había incongruencias con la declaración del Profesor Berger―. El Señor Grindelwald convirtió las piedras en bludgers locas que persiguieron al Señor Krum. ¿Y qué pasó?

―Dimitri voló cuán lejos pudo pero las piedras lo atraparon sobre el acantilado y empezaron a golpearlo hasta tirarlo de la escoba. Al verlo, yo volé detrás de él y lo atrapé en el aire en el último momento. Habría muerto por la caída y las piedras si no le hubiera agarrado… pero no acaba ahí, claro. Al llevarlo en mi escoba las piedras empezaron a perseguirme a mí. Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió: volé hacia donde estaban Grindelwald y los demás a toda velocidad. Todos empezaron a huir o a protegerse excepto Grindelwald, qué hizo estallar todas las piedras convirtiéndolas en arena de un solo hechizo al tiempo que dejaban de perseguirnos.

―¿Y no habrían podido hacer eso desde el principio? ―le corté sorprendida.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―preguntó sin entender.

―Cuando las piedras empezaron a perseguir al Señor Krum. Usted podría haberlas hecho estallar como hizo el Señor Grindelwald ―sentencié.

―No... ―respondió bajando la cabeza, yo levanté una ceja.

―¿Por qué no?

―Por lo mismo que no lo hicieron los demás en lugar de protegerse, es una de esas cosas que solo un desequilibrado como Grindelwald sabe hacer... ―Explicó con rabia.

―Bueno… Por cierto, necesito su varita para un control rutinario. "Prior incantato" ―le pedí cambiando de tema, él me la entregó y se la di a Baüer, la aurora que había probado la varita de Berger y que se había quedado allí durante el interrogatorio―. ¿Qué pasó luego? ―pregunté de nuevo.

―Aprovechando la confusión logré desarmar a Grindelwald y todo su acolito me apuntó con furia mientras él sonreía con esa cara de psicópata que pone ―dijo haciendo una mueca, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Ajá.

―Le dije a Bern que fuera a llamar al Profesor Berger y acompañara a Dimitri a la enfermería... Pero Dimitri se negó en rotundo, dijo que prefería ir a su habitación a dormir, qué tampoco estaba tan mal y qué no quería que le castigaran ―explicó, yo fruncí el ceño.

―¿Era eso normal en el Señor Krum? ―pregunté con recelo, pensando en los experimentos con el hechizo Imperius que el Profesor Berger me había dicho que Grindelwald llevaba a cabo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no había rastros de magia en el cuerpo quizás era una pregunta estúpida.

―De hecho... Sí. Es decir, no. Pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias un poco sí― respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Qué circunstancias?

―Bueno, Dimitri… Tenía mucho miedo de que lo expulsaran y definitivamente estábamos jugando a un juego prohibido―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Tenía miedo de que lo expulsaran por jugar a un juego? por muy prohibido que estuviera...

―No, no, no solo por eso. Verá, Dimitri estaba en "sobre aviso"… Salía con una chica, Catharine Ekblom, es una muggle dos años mayor que él, trabaja en la lechería del pueblo muggle cercano al colegio, a veces íbamos con las escobas a asustarlos o hacer bromas, en esas que se conocieron. Nos plantó cara un Halloween en que planeábamos agriar toda la leche de la lechería. Y bueno, usted sabe cómo va eso... ―Explicó con una sonrisa de complicidad, yo puse los ojos en blanco… adolescentes. Él siguió contándome.

―Se querían con locura, ella sabía que era un mago y todo, y por supuesto no le importaba. El problema era que hacia menos de dos semanas que se había enterado que la había dejado embarazada ―explicó. Yo alcé las cejas con sorpresa―. Así que como es lógico, estaba terriblemente asustado y creía que lo expulsarían de la escuela si alguien se enteraba… En Drumstang no están muy bien vistas las relaciones con los muggles.

―Sí, lo sé ―dije con acritud para evitar una larga y detallada explicación sobre usos y costumbres del colegio.

―Bueno, pues Dimitri estaba asustado. Además de por el hecho de ser padre en sí, se agobiaba con que tenía que terminar la escuela y conseguir un trabajo lo antes posible, planeaba como iba a resolver su vida y la de ahora su nueva familia teniendo en cuenta que sus padres no aceptaban a su novia― añadió.

―Ya veo… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el Creaothceann? ¿y por qué jugaba si tenía miedo de que le pillaran haciendo cosas que no debía? ―pregunté suspicaz.

―Bueno…Yo le coaccioné para que jugara, últimamente estaba muy abatido y pensé que le animaría. Pero esa no es la cuestión, el problema es que de algún modo, no me pregunte como, el maldito Grindelwald sabía lo que había pasado con Catharine. Vino diciéndolo durante el ataque con las piedras, supongo que Dimitri tenía miedo de que lo usara como escusa por agredirle y se lo dijera al Profesor Berger.

―De acuerdo, veamos… entonces llegó al campo el Profesor Berger, ¿y qué pasó?

―Impuso el orden. Hizo a los chicos recoger y volver al castillo, y a Grindelwald y a mí nos hizo ir a su despacho. Obligándome a devolverle la varita al demonio.

―Ajá.

―Yo le conté lo que había pasado y Grindelwald... Fue bastante raro, corroboró mi historia sin la resistencia o mentiras habituales, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo.

―Ya veo ―dije frunciendo el ceño. Todo aquello era realmente raro.

―Pero el Profesor Berger chochea ―sentenció dando un golpe sobre la mesa como si estuviera enfadado―. Le tiene en un alto concepto por todas esas macabras investigaciones que hace para él, así que solo le amenazó que si ese comportamiento se repetía le expulsaría. ¡Casi mata a Dimitri y solo le amenazó! ―exclamó levantando las manos. Me aparte por la sorpresa y él siguió hablando.

―Pero no se crea… ¡Ni aun así logró que el puto psicópata reaccionara! Entonces se hizo el inocente y cuando Berger le acusó de casi haber asesinado a Dimitri, el tío va ¡y dice que estaba arreglando eso! ¡como diciendo que ya lo estaba matando definitivamente! ¡y justo entonces se oyó un grito! ¿Coincidencia? Yo creo que no.

―¿Un grito del Señor Krum?

―¡Pues claro! ―respondió excitado, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Cómo está tan seguro? ―pregunté ladeando la cabeza con sospecha.

―Reconocí su voz. Dimitri era mi amigo, además, ¿quién iba a gritar si no? ―respondió frustrado, como si fuera obvio.

―Pero el Señor Grindelwald se encontraba en el despacho con ustedes en ese momento, ¿cómo pudo asesinar al Señor Krum mientras estaba ahí?

―Pues… ¡No lo sé! Ya se lo he dicho, Grindelwald es un psicópata cruel y retorcido… No tengo ni idea de que pudo hacer… A lo mejor usó un giratiempo o algo así.

―A propósito del giratiempo. ¿Usted sabe si el Señor Krum tenía planeado usar uno para algo? ―pregunté pensando en el que habíamos encontrado en la mano de la víctima.

―Pues… No, de hecho no. No me había comentado nada ―respondió pensativo.

―Bueno, ¿qué hizo usted cuando oyó el grito?

―Salí corriendo hacia su habitación, claro. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que estuve golpeando y llamándole, pero no respondió nadie. Sólo se oía un crepitar y el murmullo de la gente en el pasillo. No tardaron en empezar a llegar profesores que habían oído el grito en sus despachos y alumnos curiosos. Empezamos a gritar contraseñas para probar de abrir la puerta pero Dimitri la cambió cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre y no se la dijo a nadie. Tenía las cartas de Catharine guardadas en la habitación. Le daba miedo que alguien se las robara y las usara como prueba para chantajearlo o para que le expulsaran. Un rato después llegó el Profesor Berger y los aurores y nos echaron a todos los alumnos de allí.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, le hice pasar. Eran Vassily y la detective Baüer.

―Sub-Inspectora ―me nombró el hombre―. Tal como me ha pedido he comprobado el armario de la habitación de la víctima, se trata de un armario común. Tiene un hechizo para agrandar su interior y que quepan más cosas pero no tiene ningún poder transportador. He hablado con el Profesor Müller de pociones y me ha asegurado que nadie le ha robado nada, pero que en el armario de los alumnos hay casi cualquier ingrediente que pudieran necesitar para hacer la poción multijugos o cualquier otra cosa, así que mi recomendación personal es buscar al Señor Grindelwald y tenerlo bajo vigilancia sin que pueda tomar nada que no le suministremos nosotros el tiempo suficiente para que una poción multijugos deje de hacer efecto.

―Gracias, Vassily. Sí, probablemente será lo que hagamos ―dije tomando de su mano el informe que había realizado sobre su investigación―. ¿Detective Baüer?

―Aquí está la varita del Señor Hansson y el informe del "Prior Incantato", el último hechizo fue un "Cistem Aperio" ―aseguró ella devolviéndole la varita al chico y entregándome los papeles.

―Supongo que estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación del Señor Krum a la fuerza―aventuré mirando al chico.

―Exactamente. Pero no funcionó, ya lo sabía pero tenía que probarlo, tampoco lo hizo el "Alohomora".

―Mmm… ya veo. Bueno, aparte de eso ¿había algo que se le diera especialmente bien al Señor Krum? ¿algo que hubiera podido usar para intentar defenderse o marcar al asesino y que nos ayudara a identificarlo?

―Bueno... No era malo en duelo, pero su fuerte eran los encantamientos de fuego y las transfiguraciones. A veces bromeaba con que se haría animago para poder entrar a espiar al vestuario de las chicas transformado en un pájaro. Nosotros siempre le decíamos que ellas nunca confiarían en dejar entrar a su vestuario a un avestruz ―explicó sonriendo tristemente―. A lo mejor pudo transfigurar o quemar alguna parte del cuerpo de su agresor. También se le daban bien las pociones, pero no creo que le diera tiempo a usar una, claro.

* * *

Disclamer: Gellert Grindelwald, Krum, Quidditch, aurores, Drumstang, Prior incantato, Expecto Patronum, Alohomora, Cistem Aperio, Sonorus, Imperius, multijugos, giratiempo, traslador, Creaothceann... Etc, etc, etc... J. K. Rowling

Vaya, un capitulo largo, complejo y lleno de ¡**PISTAS**! Podéis darle las gracias a mi lectora no registrada "Alba" que dejó toda una lista de preguntas difíciles. Que yo sepa solo me faltó una por responder en el texto. Dicha se refiera a Hermione, (No podía responder por que en esa época Hermione ni siquiera había nacido) Solo quería recordar que cuando ella tuvo el giratiempo nunca hizo un viaje hasta tan al pasado y aún no conocía al valiente nieto de Dimitri Krum: Vicktor. Así que el hecho de tenerlo no cambia nada.

A parte de eso... Ya lo sabéis, cuantas más preguntas, más detalles y más largos serán los capítulos (aunque no sé si eso es un punto a favor)

¿Habrá alguien suficientemente observador para verlas y suficientemente inteligente para encajarlas? Sigo esperando la mente que venza al genio... Para eso está el botón verde.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nessun dorma, nessun dorma..._

_(Que nadie duerma, que nadie duerma...)_

―¡Está bien, Señor Grindelwald! ¡Vamos a entrar! Por favor apártese de la puerta y ponga sus manos y su varita donde podamos verlas ―gritó una voz de mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta ahora convertida en muro. Yo alcé una ceja y sonreí sin hacer ademán de moverme. Estaba sentado de espaldas a ella, en el sillón para invitados donde me había dejado el Profesor Berger, leyendo un libro. Ni siquiera tenía la varita en la mano.

_Tu pure, o, Principessa,_

_Nella tua fredda stanza..._

_(Oh, pura princesa, _

_En tu fría habitación...)_

Se oyó un estruendo, oí la puerta se abrirse y un montón de gente entrar rápidamente. Con las varitas en alto apuntando a todas partes, supuse.

_Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me_

_(Pero mi misterio está cerrado en mi)_

Esperé pacientemente y manteniéndome inmóvil a que terminaran de repartirse por toda la habitación. Cuando dejaron de hacer ruido y sólo se oía la música, lentamente cerré el libro, lo dejé sobre la mesa y giré la cabeza para mirarlos. Siete personas a lo sumo entre hombres y mujeres. Rápidamente identifiqué al líder. Una mujer baja y rubia de pelo corto, mirada cansada y unos cuarenta años, me vigilaba furiosa con el ceño fruncido apuntándome con su varita delante de los demás.

_No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò_

_(No, no, sobre tu boca te lo diré)_

Sonreí levantando la comisura derecha de mis labios mientras me levantaba.

_Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio_

_(Mi beso derretirá el silencio)_

Ellos contuvieron el aliento, en cualquier otra circunstancia una orden certera y me hubieran apresado sin titubear y como a una bestia, pero parecían no entender nada, parecían confundidos, como si hubieran esperado encontrar un monstruo pero solo hubieran hallado un ratoncito.

Me cogí las manos por la espalda y sonreí mostrando mis colmillos y el resto de los dientes, aprovecharía la ventaja que me brindaba esa confusión.

―"Nessum dorma" de "Turandot", Puccini ―aseguré refiriéndome a la música que seguía sonando―. Discúlpenme un momento por favor, esta es mi parte favorita del aria ―rogué levantando una mano para que guardaran silencio al tiempo que cerraba los ojos mientras movía los labios siguiendo la letra, sin dejar de sonreír.

_All'alba vincerò! Vincerò!_

_VINCER__Ò!__!_

_(Al Alba venceré! Venceré!_

_VENCERÉ!)_

Seguí la música con la mano y cuando terminó abrí los ojos de nuevo.

―Lo siento, caballeros. Pero algunas veces un hombre debe saber callar para que hable la belleza ―sentencié.

―Bueno, basta de tonterías ―espetó la mujer. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que la nueva aria que empezaba a sonar parara.

―Oh, cierto. Sin duda comparto su opinión ―respondí levantando las cejas―. La música es impresionante pero la letra en sí decepciona cuando descubres lo que dice. Personalmente prefiero a Wagner1, pero el Señor Berger parece no compartir mi criterio ―expliqué señalando al despacho como si no hubiera podido elegir―. Pero volviendo al tema que nos atañe, siento que no nos hayan presentado debidamente, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes? ―pregunté servicial sin dejar de sonreír―. ¿Puedo… ―Tomé la varita y ellos contuvieron el aliento de nuevo― …Ofrecerles un café? ―terminé sonriendo a la vez que conjuraba una cafetera y unas tazas.

Noté como soltaban el aire a la vez que se expandía el sentimiento de incomodidad y ridículo que la gente siente cuando descubre que está teniendo más miedo o siendo más cauto de lo que realmente debería.

―¿Es usted el Señor Gellert Grindelwald de dieciséis años, alumno de la escuela Drumstang? ―preguntó secamente la mujer ignorando todo lo que yo había dicho.

Asentí una vez, suave y lentamente, sin perder el contacto visual y sin dejar de sonreír. Me serví una taza de leche.

―Ciertamente. Y usted… ―empecé a decir dejando la cafetera en el escritorio y apoyándome en él―. Aventuro que es la Sub-Inspectora Eidem de la oficina central de Aurores del Reino de Noruega. Leí sobre su reciente ascenso en el periódico. Es un placer conocerla ―afirmé con una ligera reverencia y levantando la taza para brindar con ella. Podía ser encantador si me apetecía.

―¿Tiene la más remota idea de por qué estamos aquí, muchacho? ―contestó escupiendo las palabras, yo apreté los labios durante una milésima de segundo. Me llamaba "muchacho" a propósito para marcar la diferencia de jerarquía y autoridad entre nosotros. Sonreí de nuevo.

―Apuesto a que no por el café ―bromeé descaradamente.

―Un compañero suyo, el Señor Dimitri Krum, ha muerto ―expuso escrutándome. Yo me mantuve inmóvil unos instantes, ¿de veras creía esa mujer que podía cogerme por sorpresa? Está bien, fin del juego, empecemos con la parte seria. Alcé una ceja.

―¿Cuándo? ―pregunté secamente como si no lo supiera. Esa pregunta y no otra ayudaría a poner en duda las declaraciones del Profesor Berger y el Señor Hansson.

―No parece que esté usted muy afectado, Señor Grindelwald ―siguió, ignorando mi pregunta.

―El Señor Krum no era precisamente santo de mi devoción ―expliqué encogiéndome de hombros con seguridad.

―Es muy valiente al declarar eso.

―No, Sub-Inspectora Eidem, no se confunda. Lo que soy es muy consciente. ¿O acaso esperaba usted que le mintiera sobre algo fácilmente comprobable? ―pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, levantando una ceja y sonriendo de nuevo, retándola. Ella titubeó un instante.

―De hecho, Señor Grindelwald, me gustaría pensar que no va a mentirme en absoluto. Pero no lo creo posible, así que partiremos de la base de que no voy a creerme nada de lo que diga.

―Perfecto ―anuncié sonriendo y mostrando mis colmillos―. Así podremos tener una conversación inteligente en vez de un tedioso interrogatorio.

―¿Por qué cree que deberíamos interrogarle? ―preguntó suspicaz. Oh por favor, ¿de veras creía que iba a caer en aquello? era un insulto a mi inteligencia.

―Bueno, el Señor Krum ha muerto, hay una brigada de Aurores Noruegos en el despacho del Profesor Berger y no han aceptado mi invitación a café ―bromeé con aquello de nuevo―. Supongo que están aquí por: Uno, el Profesor Berger les ha hablado de mis increíbles dotes intelectuales y mágicas por lo que puedo serles útil. O dos, al demostrar mi aversión por el Señor Krum tengo un móvil para el crimen y por tanto me consideran sospechoso. Me atrevería a decantarme por la segunda por la manera en como siguen sosteniendo las varitas apuntándome ―expuse con absoluta tranquilidad, levantando la comisura derecha de mis labios.

―No es usted la única persona de la escuela a quien el Señor Krum no le caía bien ―me retó la mujer, puse los ojos en blanco con cansancio.

―Sí, pero sin duda soy el único que está siendo apuntado por las varitas de una brigada de aurores ―repetí alzando las cejas―. A pesar de que yo ni siquiera tengo la mía en las manos.

―Está bien ―aseguró ella relajándose y bajando la varita. Los demás aurores la imitaron, yo sonreí, había conseguido tener las riendas de la situación de nuevo―. Nos gustaría contar con su colaboración, Señor Grindelwald.

―Sin duda. ¿En calidad de qué? ―pregunté con una media sonrisa arrogante. Ella me miró en silencio unos instantes, con tensión.

―Sospechoso de asesinato, muchacho ―admitió entre dientes.

Yo volví a sonreír, esta vez mostrando los dientes. Había conseguido que ella confesara sus intenciones antes que yo, por eso me llamaba muchacho de nuevo, lo había notado también y quería guardar un poco su, cada vez mas mermada, autoridad. Decidí exagerar esa sensación de desafío aun más.

―Por supuesto ―respondí con suficiencia, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio de Berger y tomando mi varita. Se la tendí―. Supongo que querrá usted esto.

―Sí… ―respondió titubeando un momento, la tomó y se la tendió a uno de los aurores que seguían rastreando la sala.

Era rubio y alto, con una gran nariz y cara de bobo, bastante más joven que ella.

―Me parece usted sorprendida, Turandot. ¿Puedo llamarla Turandot? ―pregunté sonriendo inocentemente, con ambas comisuras de los labios y sin enseñar los dientes. Ella parpadeó.

―No ―respondió cortante―. Sólo esperaba que se mostrara usted un poco más reticente a colaborar ―explicó negando con la cabeza para quitarle importancia.

―¿Porque? ¿No es acaso mi deber como ciudadano facilitar el trabajo a los agentes de la ley y el orden? ―le reté alzando una ceja y sonriendo de nuevo con solo la comisura derecha de mis labios.

Ella me aguantó la mirada y habló sin apartarla.

―Profesor Berger, necesitamos un despacho lejos de las habitaciones de los alumnos donde el Señor Grindelwald pueda quedarse custodiado ―le pidió retándome de vuelta. Yo levanté la barbilla sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de sonreír.

El anciano asintió y salió de la sala, ella se giró a otro auror.

―Y necesitamos ropa limpia y sus enseres personales ―se volvió hacia mí de nuevo― ¿Cuál es su habitación, Señor Grindelwald?

Yo me llevé la mano derecha a la barbilla, mientras con la izquierda me sujetaba el codo derecho. Fingiendo pensar.

―Déjeme ver… Yo apostaría por, probablemente, la que pone "Gellert Grindelwald" en la puerta ―respondí con sarcasmo.

―No juegue conmigo, muchacho. ¿Cuál es la contraseña? ―me amenazó ella sin paciencia. Yo le aguante la mirada en una pausa dramática y luego sonreí enseñado los colmillos.

―"Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor.

Entregadme el fruto de vuestro esfuerzo.

Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado." ―Cité lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. Durante unos instantes no reaccionaron, luego ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza al auror para que se fuera y este obedeció.

―Qué curioso. "La fuente de la buena fortuna" de Bedlee el Bardo, ¿verdad? ―comentó ella volviéndose a mí de nuevo, sonriente por primera vez.

―Exactamente. Aunque mi favorito siempre ha sido "La leyenda de los tres hermanos" ―expliqué sin darle mucha importancia.

―¿Sí? Yo hubiera apostado por que le gustaba "El corazón peludo del nigromante." ―me entre retó y acusó.

―Qué raro ―hice yo con aire de inocencia―. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que es un cliché que un asesino o supuesto asesino preferiría la idea de "Vencer a la muerte" que la de "Vencer al amor" ―le respondí altivo y con descaro, completamente seguro de mi mismo. Aquello podía ser casi una confesión.

―Bueno, seguiremos con esta conversación después ―dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y cambiando de tema. Estaba hiriendo demasiado su orgullo como para que me escuchara de verdad... Estaba más pendiente de humillarme que de darse cuenta de lo que darme la razón implicaba realmente―. Ahora Señor Grindelwald ―me ordenó aun con el ceño fruncido―. Desnúdese y entréguele toda su ropa al auror ―dijo señalando a uno de los aurores que estaban por ahí.

Sonreí mostrando los colmillos, era el mismo a quien le había dado mi varita.

Él hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me llevó detrás de un biombo. Me empecé a quitar el uniforme sin que me sacara los ojos de encima, me ponía nervioso, cuando ya solo llevaba el mono interior de franela roja de cuerpo entero2, me giré hacia él.

―Supongo que la Sub-Inspectora no esperará que ande tal como llegué al mundo a dos grados Celsius por Drumstang, donde rara vez se encienden las chimeneas, ¿verdad? ―Le pregunté retorico, levantando una ceja y esperando que tomara una decisión. Con un poco de suerte podría engañarlo.

Él me miró, balbuceó un momento y luego se giró fuera del biombo.

Yo miré la pila donde estaba mi ropa, aburrido, mi varita seguía ahí... aquello estaba siendo demasiado fácil.

Recuperé la varita cuando la Sub-Inspectora apareció por detrás del biombo, acompañada del auror.

―Señor Grindelwald, desnúdese. Del todo. Ahora ―me ordenó furiosa tendiéndome la mano para que le devolviera la varita. Se la entregué y cuando la recuperó se cruzó de brazos con el auror a su lado, sin hacer ademán de irse.

Tragué saliva. De acuerdo, se quedaría allí… Sabía por qué hacía eso, quería que me sintiera avergonzado, vulnerable e incomodo. Pues no iba a darle la satisfacción de oír cómo me quejaba si era lo que esperaba.

―Tampoco la necesito para nada ―aseguré altivo, señalándole la varita con un gesto de la cabeza―. Era una amonestación por ser tan confiados ―expliqué levantando las cejas, sonriente. Ella frunció el ceño y yo me desabotoné todo el mono, del cuello al estomago.

Consideraba el pudor una estupidez. Nadie debería sentir vergüenza de ningún defecto físico, después de todo, nadie elegía su propio cuerpo, no era como si esos defectos fueran culpa de uno, así que no había de qué avergonzarse.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a quitarme el mono por arriba sintiendo las miradas de los dos aurores en mi nuca... vale, admito que me hacían sentir incomodo.

Realmente pensaba eso sobre el pudor, pero por supuesto, no tenía por qué ir ligado a lo que sentía. Igual que pensaba que si pudiera elegir, no dormiría porque era una pérdida de tiempo, pero claro, eso no significaba que no estuviera cansado.

Me lo quité por fin y me cubrí con las manos como buenamente pude, dándome la vuelta para mirarlos, nervioso.

―Bien. Parece que por fin le hemos bajado un poco los humos, Señor Grindelwald ―sonrió ella y luego se giró al auror―. No parece que tenga marcas sospechosas de hechizos o transfiguraciones. Ya lo imaginaba pero teníamos que comprobarlo. Asegúrate de que no está escondiendo nada― le ordenó con cierto gesto de satisfacción, mientras ella cogía el mono del suelo.

Yo miré al auror y luego me volví hacia ella, levantando una ceja con una mirada de advertencia. No hacía falta ser muy brillante para deducir lo que pretendía que me hiciera... Después de todo, no había muchos sitios donde esconder algo estando desnudo.

―Usted no puede hacer esto, es abuso de poder. Yo estoy colaborando por voluntad propia y ni siquiera tiene pruebas concluyentes ―le acusé antes de que el hombre se me acercara.

―Esto no es más que un proceso rutinario para asegurarnos de que no intentará nada, muchacho. Si no fuera tan orgulloso y realmente hubiera mostrado una actitud colaboradora hubiera conservado su dignidad. Pero no ha hecho más que faltarnos al respeto… es una amonestación por creernos tan confiados ―aseguró disfrutando de las últimas palabras.

Luego salió del biombo dejándome a solas con el hombre. Fruncí el ceño bajando la cabeza y mirándolo con mi mejor mirada de hielo. Él parpadeó como si no supiera que hacer.

―¿Sabe lo que significa el término "Abuso sexual de menores"? ―amenacé dando un paso atrás mientras me seguía cubriendo y ladeando la cabeza para que mi mirada pareciera aun más salvaje.

―No hemos podido abrir la habitación, simplemente no reacciona a la contraseña ―oí que decía alguien al otro lado del biombo, me giré hacia donde provenía la voz y sonreí mostrando los dientes de nuevo.

Ahí estaba... Ella podía intentar ridiculizarme abusando de su poder o haciéndome sentir vulnerable, pero yo iba a seguir faltándole al respeto y riéndome de ellos gracias a mi inteligencia.

Volvió tras el biombo hecha una furia.

―Pensaba que usted era lo bastante listo como para no mentir sobre "algo fácilmente comprobable" pero la contraseña que ha dado de su habitación no es la correcta. Deje de jugar con nosotros haciéndonos perder el tiempo. No me obligue a hacerlo ir desnudo por la escuela como castigo ―me amenazó. Yo la miré y luego sonreí enseñándole los colmillos.

―La contraseña es correcta, el error es suyo ―expuse con seguridad, haciendo una pausa para recrearme en el hecho de aun desnudo, desarmado y completamente a su merced, seguía teniendo en mi poder las riendas de la situación―. Lo que sucede, Turandot, es que usted no me está escuchando. Me oye, sí, pero no me _escucha_. Devuélvame mi ropa y se lo explicaré… Por favor ―le pedí tendiéndole una mano mientras me seguía cubriendo con la otra, al tiempo que levantaba la comisura derecha de mis labios.

Ella sopló por la nariz, enfadada. Miró a ambos lados, cogió una silla y la transfiguró en una túnica de lana gruesa, blanca, lisa y de manga larga y unos pantalones de lana gruesa, blanca, lisos y largos. Parecía ropa de hospital psiquiátrico. Me los tendió.

―No puedo devolverle su ropa hasta que la hayamos comprobado. Vístase con esto ―me espetó saliendo del biombo. Yo me los puse, eran como unas diecisiete tallas mayores que yo.

Alcé una ceja. Lo había hecho a propósito para que de una manera inconsciente me sintiera pequeño y enfermo, una sutil forma de intentar debilitar mi moral, igual que el hecho de que fueran de lana gruesa y picante para que no me sintiera cómodo.

Cuando me hube vestido, el otro auror y yo salimos del biombo, me acompañó hasta las butacas de invitados del escritorio del Profesor Berger, donde la Sub-Inspectora estaba sentada.

― Y ahora la contraseña ―ordenó.

―Ya se la he dicho ―repetí levantando las cejas, mientras me sentaba y me arremangaba las mangas de la túnica para que no me taparan las manos―. "Entregadme la prueba de vuestro dolor.

Entregadme el fruto de vuestro esfuerzo.

Entregadme el tesoro de vuestro pasado."

Ella se giró hacia los aurores, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

―Es lo que hemos probado Sub-Inspectora, pero la puerta no ha reaccionado ninguna de las veces que lo hemos dicho ―aseguró una de ellos, la Sub-Inspectora se giró a mirarme duramente.

―Ese es el problema ―evidencié recostándome en el respaldo y el reposa brazos, llevándome la mano a la barbilla para mirarles de soslayo mientras volvía a levantar solo la comisura de los labios―. No es algo que se ha de _decir_, es algo que se ha de _hacer_.

―¿A qué se refiere? ―preguntó aun con el ceño fruncido.

―A la acción, por supuesto. Como en la historia de Beedle el Bardo ―concreté mirándola con audacia―. ¿Puede prestarme una varita?

―¿Para qué? ―preguntó reticente.

―No funcionará si no es el fruto de _mi _dolor, la prueba de _mi_ esfuerzo y por supuesto, el tesoro de _mi_ pasado ―expliqué encogiéndome de hombros―. ¿O de veras creía que alguien como yo tendría una contraseña convencional que cualquiera con un mínimo de talento para la legimancia pudiera descubrir sometiendo a cualquiera de los idiotas de mis "amigos"? ―pregunté alzando una ceja, retorico.

―¿Y por qué no sometiéndolo a usted mismo? ―preguntó en respuesta. La miré unos segundos en silencio y luego solté una carcajada.

―Porque yo soy el mejor oclumante de la escuela ―expliqué paternalmente, ella frunció el ceño.

―Decir eso es un poco soberbio por su parte, ¿no cree, Señor Grindelwald? ―me acusó.

―En absoluto. Lo sería si hubiera dicho "del país" o "del mundo", porque por supuesto no conozco a todos los magos del país ni del mundo. Pero sí conozco a todos lo de la escuela, así que es una realidad empírica ―respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

―¿Es así como descubrió la contraseña de la habitación del Señor Krum? ―inquirió entrecerrando los ojos, ya veía por donde iba.

―Así que murió en su habitación... Qué interesante... Aquí oímos el grito, pero por supuesto no podíamos saber de dónde exactamente de las mazmorras venia ―comenté desinteresadamente, como si no me dieran cuenta de que esa declaración la haría sospechar de Hansson quien, por puro instinto, había corrido a la habitación de su amigo sin pensar siquiera―. En cualquier caso ¿esa es su mejor prueba incriminatoria? ―pregunté burlón, con desprecio―. Sin duda, sí, es como yo lo _hubiera_ hecho ―aseguré con total confianza, ella frunció el ceño y sonrió como si yo acabara de cometer un error, yo también sonreí, altivo―. Y ahora, si sigue interesada en mi habitación... ¿Me presta su varita?

Ella cerró los ojos y sopló por la nariz intentando calmarse, luego se frotó la frente con los dedos, pensando. Parecía tener muy poca paciencia, yo sonreí. El Profesor volvió entonces. Nos giramos a mirar.

―Ya está preparada la sala de interrogatorios ―dijo el auror que le acompañaba―. Podemos llevar allí al sospechoso cuando quiera Sub-Inspectora.

―Está bien, Señor Grindelwald ―dijo ella volviéndose hacia mí y entregándome su propia varita, yo estiré la mano para cogerla, pero ella la aparto de mi alcance―. Pero si hace usted algún movimiento raro… ―me advirtió y el resto de aurores que había allí me apuntaron.

Levanté la barbilla y sonreí con suficiencia. Ella me volvió a tender la varita y yo la tomé.

Miré sobre el escritorio de Berger, elegí una pluma y la transfiguré en un botecito, apunté con la varita al lagrimal de mi ojo derecho y me saqué una lágrima, la metí en el potecito.

―La prueba de mi dolor ―enuncié levantando las cejas.

Con mi mano izquierda apreté la punta de la varita mientras la sostenía con la derecha, hasta que conseguí una gota de sudor. La puse en el potecito.

―El fruto de mi esfuerzo ―enuncié de nuevo, sonriendo.

Apunté con la varita a mi sien y elegí un recuerdo prescindible, el sabor de la leche del desayuno, lo saqué, lo vertí en el potecito y lo sellé.

―El tesoro de mi pasado ―sentencié entregando el potecito y la varita. Ella los cogió y todos dejaron de apuntarme―. Tienen que verterlos en el plato que sujeta la estatua que queda a la izquierda de mi puerta ―Expliqué―. Entonces se abrirá, pero asegúrense de que no se cierre, si se quedaran encerrados no podrían volver a salir, la puerta quedaría bloqueada desde dentro... Medidas de seguridad extra contra ladrones... Por cierto, me parece de lo más curioso.

―¿El qué, Señor Grindelwald? ―preguntó la mujer con cansancio.

―Verá... ―hice una pausa y alcé la barbilla con seguridad, altivo―. Ustedes creen que yo soy el asesino y por la cara que pone el Profesor Berger me imagino por qué ―empecé a explicar señalándole con la cabeza y volviendo a sonreír, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a todos lados, inquieto. Seguí hablando.

―Ya le deben haber interrogado y por tanto, saben que mi coartada es perfecta ―anuncié cerrando los ojos y encogiéndome de hombros con suficiencia.

―Estuve con él en este despacho todo el tiempo y luego permanecí aquí encerrado por su propia mano ―expliqué abriendo las manos y señalando la estancia.

―Pero en cambio, nadie está escudriñando el escritorio del Profesor para ver si esconde un giratiempo que podría destruir mi coartada ―terminé apoyando la mano sobre este y sonreí mostrando los colmillos.

Nadie dijo nada, la mujer me inspeccionaba con fiereza en un silencio tenso. Me crucé de brazos y la miré con audacia.

―Se me ocurren dos buenos motivos para explicar eso ―seguí exponiendo―. El primero es que ignoraban que el Profesor Berger poseyera un giratiempo, información que no encuentro un buen motivo para que se les ocultara a no ser que él fuera el asesino...

―¿¡Qué estás insinuando! ―se encolerizó el anciano señalándome como si fuera a lanzárseme al cuello. Un par de aurores hicieron ademán de detenerle pero yo ni siquiera reaccioné―. Aunque el giratiempo no hubiera estado en la escena del crimen ¡yo no tengo motivos para matar a un alumno! ¡Esto mancillará el honor de la escuela, a mi no me beneficia en nada! ―siguió gritando. Sonreí por la declaración que acababa de hacer sin darse cuenta y esperé pacientemente a que se calmara.

―O dos... Ustedes ya saben dónde está el giratiempo.

Miré a la mujer de nuevo, sonriendo mostrando los colmillos. Ella me aguantó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, habló sin apartarla.

―¿Como sabía usted, Señor Grindelwald, que el Profesor Berger tenía un giratiempo?

―Oh ―sonreí de nuevo―. Muy astuta por notarlo. Yo hice experimentos con él hace largo tiempo ya ―expuse ladeando la cabeza.

Ella se giró al anciano buscando confirmación.

―Es cierto, fue hace ya cuatro años ―explicó.

―Así que en realidad podría haber venido al presente (Su futuro hace cuatro años) Haber cometido el crimen y luego haber vuelto a su tiempo ―me acusó ella―. Mientras su yo presente simplemente se sentaba a mirar desde el despacho.

―Podría ―aseguré yo con suficiencia, ella hizo un gesto para que los aurores me apresaran, se acercaron. Levanté las manos para pedir que me dejaran terminar de hablar, se detuvieron confundidos―. Podría igual que podría cualquier otra persona. Sobre todo su dueño legítimo, excepto por el hecho de que si el giratiempo se quedó en la escena del crimen... ¿Cómo volví a mi tiempo sin él?

―Bueno, pudo conseguirse el del tiempo presente. Es decir, usted y su giratiempo llegaron del pasado a este tiempo, donde ya había otro giratiempo, el presente. Pudo conseguir este y entonces usted poseería dos. Dejando uno en la escena del crimen podía irse con el otro ―me retó ella.

Yo sabía que había un fallo en esa explicación y ella también lo sabía. Lo único que estaba intentando conseguir era que, apelando a mis constantes intentos de dejarla en ridículo, cometiera el error de hacerle ver que estaba equivocada cuando se suponía que yo no lo sabía y así poder acusarme definitivamente, pero yo no era tan idiota.

―Así que el Profesor Berger también podría haberlo hecho ―anuncié inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

―No ―sentenció él sonriendo altivo―. Porque resulta que la habitación estaba cerrada por dentro, así que no podría haber salido a buscar el presente. Parece que por una vez, Señor Grindelwald, usted ha sobreestimado su inteligencia ― me echó en cara contento. Yo sonreí mostrando los colmillos y la mujer se llevó la mano a la frente con frustración, se acababa de cargar toda su estrategia.

―Vamos a llevar al Señor Grindelwald a la sala de interrogatorios ahora, gracias por su colaboración, Profesor ―dijo ella intentando mantener la calma―. ¿Por qué no intenta ponerse en contacto con la familia de la víctima? ―le pidió―. O algo así lejos de mi sospechoso, donde no pueda entorpecer mi trabajo ―añadió en voz baja, yo dejé ir una carcajada al oírlo.

―Qué interesante, ¡un asesinato en una habitación cerrada! ―exclamé con burla―. Así que de hecho, ni yo ni nadie pudo hacerlo... Eso explica la explosión que se oyó y porque realmente nadie buscaba el giratiempo ―añadí mientras los aurores me esposaban―. ¿Han pensado que a lo mejor fue una coincidencia encontrar el giratiempo allí y que quizás era Krum quien quería usarlo? ―pregunté finalmente antes de que se me llevaran de ahí. Mientras dejaba a la Sub-Inspectora y al Profesor, estupefactos.

Ella estaba tratando de sonsacarme información pero en cambio era yo quien se la había sonsacando a ellos. Claro, es mucho más sencillo cuando sabes lo que tienes que preguntar.

* * *

1 Por su puesto, tanto Wagner como Puccini son muggles y ya sabemos que Gellert nunca escucharía música muggle… de hecho ni siquiera la tendrían en Drumstang, pero necesitaba alguna pieza clásica para dar la atmosfera que quería conseguir en la irrupción al despacho. Ya sabéis, esa especie de sensibilidad artística, para dar a entender cuan culto e inteligente es Gellert a pesar de sus dieciséis años.

No me veía con corazón de inventarme algo nuevo, (ya hay bastantes cosas inventadas en este fic, es casi un original) si Rowling nos hubiera dado ese tipo de referencias musicales las hubiera usado, pero… Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido.

Y no creáis, están delicadamente elegidas, "Nessun Dorma" es un reto del protagonista masculino (Calaf) a la princesa Turadot para que descubra su misterio (su nombre) a cambio de su vida. Y Wagner… bueno, además de alemán, era el favorito de cierto Fürher en el que Rowling confesó haber basado a Gellert.

Así que… Perdonadme por el trozo de songfic... Sé que está prohibido en fanfiction, pero me parece una estupidez, es decir, ¿la gente puede citar literalmente o puede basar la trama de su historia o usar los personajes de un libro, siempre que ponga el origen en el disclaimer, pero no puede citar la letra de una canción? Que recordemos, ni siquiera es la parte MÁS importante de una pieza MUSICAL... O se puede hablar de un cuadro o de una escultura y crear una historia a partir de él (Codigo Da Vinci, hay un cuento de Dahl basado en una escultura de Moore), o se puede situar una escena en un edificio real ¿A caso alguien se extrañaría de ver a Harry en el London eye o en el British Museum en un momento dado? (Bueno, mejor imaginemos a Hermione en el British Museum…) Recuerdo que en la película incluso sale el famoso Tower Bridge o el Big Ben del edificio del parlamento de Londres para ambientar… que si, Señores, también son considerados arte… y a pesar de que salen, nadie llora, ¿Pero la música está prohibida?

Aceptémoslo de una vez mundo, el mundo musical se está desquiciando demasiado con los derechos de autor, y lo peor, es que se lo estamos consintiendo. La Polémica queda instaurada.

2 Recordad, Drumstang, en la cima del mundo (Noruega), en la década de los 80... 1880

* * *

Disclamer: Gellert Grindelwald, Krum, Drumstang, Beedle el bardo, "El corazón peludo del nigromante", "La fuente de la buena fortuna", "La leyenda de los tres hermanos", giratiempo... J. K. Rowling

Nessun Dorma, Turandot... Puccini.

Y ahí sigue la sonrisa arrogante, pintada en la cara de Gellert como si fuera el gato de Chesire, ¿De veras nadie va a borrársela? ¡La investigación debe seguir! ¿Que queréis que le pregunte la Sub-inspectora? ¿Donde queréis que miren? ¿A quien queréis que interroguen? **Dudas, peticiones, preguntas, teorías... el botón verde.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dejó la bandeja frente a mí. El gran vaso contenía un líquido blanco, presumiblemente leche y el plato era una especie de mezcla de verduras troceadas y carne picada cruda. Me tendió una cuchara de madera.

―Mmm… una cuchara ―protesté caprichoso, ella solo me miró con furia―. Yo estoy confiando en que no van a envenenarme, podrían ustedes confiar en mí.

―Nosotros no somos sospechosos de asesinato, Señor Grindelwald. No tiene porque desconfiar ―me espetó con cansancio, sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

Estábamos sentados en la mesa de interrogatorio en el aula en que habitualmente se daba la clase de Encantamientos, convertida ahora en cuartel general y sala de investigación.

El despacho adjunto de la Profesora Linden, maestra de Encantamientos, había sido acomodado como celda para mí. Había una cama, un baúl donde había dejado las pocas cosas que me habían dejado tener conmigo y un baño. La puerta de madera ahora era tranparente.

―Sospechoso no significa asesino. No puede condenarme por ser "Sospechoso de asesinato", igual que no me va a conceder un Barnabús Finkley por ser "Sospechoso de hechicero" ―le expliqué con sorna, estaba protestando por el puro placer de crisparle los nervios.

―No tiente a su suerte. Podría estar usted comiendo solo con las manos… o incluso podría estar comiendo con las manos atadas a la espalda ―me amenazó, su paciencia tenía un límite muy bajo.

―No creo que sea un privilegio que se me concede por buen comportamiento. Más bien me parece que debe hay un buen motivo para ello... Por ejemplo ¿algo como que no había pajitas a mano? ―pregunté alzando la barbilla con suficiencia―. Claro que ese tampoco habría sido un problema si no hubiera sido imprescindible que bebiera. Imagino que por eso se me está tentando con leche en vez de darme simplemente agua.

Cogí el vaso con las dos manos y tomé un gran sorbo. Luego me relamí los labios y sonreí mostrando los colmillos, retándola.

―¿No es encantador el psicosomático sabor especial que el veritaserum deja en la leche? ―comenté alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa arrogante.

―El veritaserum no sabe a nada. Es imaginación suya ―se defendió ella. Yo solté una carcajada.

―En efecto, por eso dije "psicosomático". Podría ser mi imaginación… Si no fueran ustedes terriblemente predecibles.

―No juegue conmigo muchacho ―me riñó enfadada―. Responda: ¿Mató usted al Señor Krum?

―¿Sabe, Sub-Inspectora? ―empecé ignorándola y llevándome una cucharada a la boca masticando con ansia, hacía rato que había pasado la hora de comer habitual y hasta ese momento nadie había reparado en que yo seguía sin haber almorzado. Cuando tragué seguí hablando―. La gente común piensa que este plato lo inventaron los legendarios tártaros de la estepa del Asia central ―tomé otra cucharada, la mastiqué tranquilamente y tragué en silencio.

―Se supone que los nómadas, al no tener tiempo de cocinar, ponían estos "filetes" bajo sus sillas en las alfombras voladoras y así podían comer carne ya "tierna" en continua maceración ―me llevé otra cucharada a la boca, la pimienta estaba empezando a subirme por la nariz y hacerme picar los ojos. Tragué.

―Pero si se fija, desde siempre, esté plato se ha sazonado con salsa Worcestershire, que es de origen Inglés y que, por supuesto, nunca ha formado parte de la condimentación usual asiática ―tomé otra cucharada. Cada vez era más picante, expresamente para hacerme beber en caso de que no me tentara suficiente, tomé el vaso de leche y bebí otro sorbo para calmar la sensación.

―Así se deduce que en realidad la primera vez que se habló sobre el origen de este plato no fue más que una elucubración poco realista de algún autor fantasioso, la cual paso a formar parte de la cultura popular a falta de una mente racional que pudiera detener su expansión.

―Sabe usted mucho sobre la carne cruda, Señor Grindelwald ―dijo ella en tono aburrido, mirándome fijamente y levantando una ceja. Solté una carcajada.

―Si no estuviéramos hablando del Steak Tartar pensaría que esa es una acusación ―sentencié aun sonriente.

―Miré… déjeme que le sea sincera: Odio esto. Odio el castillo, los profesores, los alumnos, la estúpida obsesión elitista con la sangre pura que tienen todos, este crimen que parece no tener sentido alguno y lo odio a usted. No se lo tome como algo personal, simplemente, no me cae bien. De hecho, para ser exactos, le aborrezco. Aborrezco sus aires de grandeza, su repelente tonillo paternal y su insulsa palabrería de sabelotodo. Así que, por favor, limítese a responder a mis preguntas sin más. Así no habrá problemas y podremos acabar cuanto antes. ¿Mató o no al Señor Krum?

―Es curioso la cantidad de veces que creemos en cosas que, si las pensáramos detenidamente durante dos minutos, nos daríamos cuenta de lo realmente estúpidas que son, ¿no cree, Turandot? ―respondí como si no hubiera dicho todo eso último. Ella suspiró.

―Muy astuto, pero no conseguirá que se le pasen los efectos del veritaserum sin contestar a nada, muchacho. Si no me doy por satisfecha con sus respuestas de aquí a dos horas volverá usted a tomarlo y así seguiremos hasta que responda. De modo que, por favor, no me haga perder más el tiempo. ¿Mató usted al Señor Krum?

―No ―respondí cediendo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco―. No estoy evadiendo de contestar, pero yo tengo todo tiempo del mundo. Además, usted no tiene suficientes datos para hacerme las preguntas adecuadas y aunque las hiciera por casualidad, ya se lo he contado antes, soy el mejor oclumante de la escuela, podría cerrar mi mente a su efecto. No estoy mintiendo, pero si fuera usted mínimamente inteligente se daría cuenta de cuan estúpido es esto.

―¿Hizo usted algo que pudiera provocar la muerte al Señor Krum? ―preguntó ignorándome.

Está bien, pues seguiríamos el juego.

―Sí ―respondí escuetamente, levantando sólo la comisura derecha de mis labios.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó sorprendida―. ¿Puede contarme qué hizo?

―Sí ―respondí de nuevo levantado las cejas y sin añadir nada más.

Ese era el truco, responder literalmente a la pregunta y no a lo que sabias que querían decir con ella, así el que preguntaba tenía que esforzarse también para que solo pudiera interpretarse de la manera conveniente. Ella frunció el ceño.

―Cuéntemelo ―ordenó.

―Esa es una orden, no una pregunta. El veritaserum no funcionará. Podría contarle cualquier cosa ―le expliqué exagerando mi tono paternal, con sorna.

―Cuénteme, ¿qué hizo para dañar al Señor Krum? ―volvió a ordenar ella mirándome fijamente. Yo alcé las cejas y suspiré.

―Le ataqué en el campo de quidditch ―respondí con cansancio, engañarla era demasiado fácil. Ella me miró fijamente como advertencia.

―¿A parte de eso, le dañó de alguna otra forma? ―preguntó hartándose.

―No ―Respondí divertido. Ella suspiró, repasó sus hojas y se volvió a mí.

―¿Sabe usted la contraseña de su habitación? ―preguntó cambiando de estrategia. Yo alcé las cejas.

―No ―Respondí sonriendo. Al parecer ya llegábamos a cosas interesantes.

―¿Está mintiendo? ―dijo extrañada.

―En absoluto. Ni siquiera he necesitado usar la oclumancia aun ―le expliqué con seguridad. Ella me miró desafiante. Se volvió a sus papeles un momento y luego a mí de nuevo.

―¿Sabía usted de antemano que el Señor Krum iba a morir? ―preguntó seriamente.

Yo le aguanté la mirada un instante, junté las yemas de los dedos lentamente y bajé la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía mostrando los colmillos.

―Sí ―le reté.

―¿Cómo lo sabía? ―preguntó ella preparada para tomar notas.

La miré y deje de sonreír. Dejé caer las manos, relajé los hombros y levanté una ceja con frustración. Pensaba que seguiría por algún lugar interesante.

―Todos lo sabíamos, es ley de vida. Iba a morir antes o después, como todo el mundo ― expliqué encogiéndome de hombros, burlón.

Ella frunció el ceño. No parecía tener mucha experiencia en interrogatorios con veritaserum. Al menos no en los que el interrogado sabía lo que se traía entre manos.

―¿Sabía usted exactamente en qué preciso instante iba producirse la muerte del Señor Krum?

Sonreí negando con la cabeza.

―Ese es el problema real, Turandot. El veritaserum sirve para conseguir una confesión, no para obtener pistas. Pero no podrá hacerlo hasta que no tenga una idea muy clara de cómo se cometió el crimen. Mientras siga así, seguirá planteando mal las preguntas y por tanto, seguirá sin conseguir nada ―le expliqué llevándome a la boca otra cucharada de Steak Tartar.

―Responda a mi pregunta muchacho ―me amenazó entre dientes―. ¿Sabia o no el momento exacto en que iba morir el Señor Krum?

Me encogí de hombros.

―No ―respondí cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Ella me miró con desconfianza. Dejó a un lado los papeles, juntó las manos encima de la mesa y me miró.

―Está bien, Señor Grindelwald. Ya que es usted tan listo, ayúdeme. ¿Qué se preguntaría usted a sí mismo si estuviera en mi lugar? ―dijo apretando los labios y alzando las cejas.

Yo levanté la cabeza y la miré en silencio durante unos instantes. Con las cejas levantadas y sin sonreír.

―Estoy sorprendido. Esa es, sin duda, la pregunta más inteligente que podía hacerme. Y, por supuesto, seria la pregunta que me haría.

―¿Y cuál sería su respuesta a ella? ―añadió levantando una ceja con esperanza.

Relajé los hombros y puse los ojos en blanco, frustrado de nuevo.

―Qué pena. Por un momento casi creí que íbamos bien. Mi respuesta, por supuesto, seria la misma que ya le he dado.

Ella se pellizco el puente de la nariz con desesperación, resoplando por la nariz un par de veces, tratando de calmarse. Suspiró.

―¿Que más se hubiera preguntado después de eso?

―Mmm... Difícil... ―respondí mesándome el mentón, pensativo―. Probablemente me habría preguntado por el enigma más relevante del caso: la manera en que el asesino escapó.

―Está bien. ¿Si usted hubiera sido el asesino, cómo habría salido de la escena del crimen? ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Con el giratiempo ―aseguré recostándome en el respaldo de la silla tranquilamente―. Así no correría el riesgo de que alguien me viera salir―. Ella frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, esa era la verdad, aunque a ella no le sirviera de nada.

―¿Cómo habría salido sin usar el giratiempo? ―preguntó más en un tono de amenaza que nada. Yo solté una carcajada.

―Abriendo la puerta y saliendo al pasillo ―respondí burlón. Haciendo el gesto de abrirla. Ella levantó una ceja.

―¿Cómo la habría cerrado desde dentro de hacerlo así?

―No lo habría hecho ―afirme lentamente, levantando solo la comisura derecha de mis labios.

―¿Cómo habría salido dejando la habitación intacta, tal como la encontramos los aurores? ―insistió frunciendo el ceño.

―No sé como la encontraron, no puedo responder ―dije yo sin mirarla, jugando con la cuchara y un trozo de cebolla, al menos esto la enseñaría a plantear bien las preguntas.

―Sin ventanas, con la puerta cerrada desde dentro, la chimenea cerrada a la red flú, con el giratiempo dentro y sin armarios transportadores. ¿Cómo habría salido dejando todo eso intacto? ―Preguntó de nuevo.

―¡Por fin una pregunta bien planteada! Está usted mejorando mucho. Le daré un premio: Yo no habría salido ―sentencié con arrogancia.

Ella me aguantó la mirada unos instantes, furiosa. Luego se volvió a sus papeles, escribió un par de cosas mientras yo seguía comiendo y unos instantes después reaccionó.

―Un momento... ¿Usted? ¿insinúa que otra persona si podría haberlo hecho? ―preguntó suspicaz.

Yo deje la cuchara, tomé un sorbo de leche, me relamí el labio superior lentamente para limpiármelo y luego sonreí mostrando mis colmillos.

―Parece que después de todo es usted bastante inteligente, Turandot.

―Responda de una vez muchacho, ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho?

―Bueno, imaginemos lo siguiente ―le propuse apoyándome de nuevo en el respaldo y juntado las yemas de los dedos―. Una habitación cerrada, sin ventanas, sin flú, sin giratiempo... Pero no sellada. Porque si no el Señor Krum habría muerto, pero ahogado. ¿Se imagina usted por dónde voy?

―A lo mejor. Prosiga ―respondió enigmática. Yo alcé las cejas.

―Bueno, hay ciertos magos con poderes especiales que yo no poseo que podrían salir por sitios por donde otros no cabrían ―aseguré sonriendo mostrando mis colmillos y me incorporé inclinándome sobre la mesa, acercándome a ella y mirándola desde abajo―. Me estoy refiriendo, por supuesto, a un animago.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, apartándose por la impresión. Yo volví a recostarme en el respaldo del asiento separándome también.

―Por supuesto, si ustedes buscan en los archivos oficiales no encontraran a nadie de esta escuela ―seguí explicándole―. Pero eso no significa que no los haya. E incluso, tampoco significa que el asesino tenga que ser alguien de la escuela. Aunque en mi fuero interno espero que no, porque de así ser probablemente ya habrá escapado lejos de aquí y nunca podrán atraparlo.

* * *

Disclamer: Gellert Grindelwald, Krum, Drumstang, giratiempo, veritaserum, Barnabús Finkley... J..

Turandot... Puccini.

Bueno, ya sé lo que me vais a preguntar en los reviews. Ahorraoslo, os prometo que en el próximo se sabrá si fue un animago o no. Dejando eso de lado, **sacad vuestras conclusiones**, Gellert no ha mentido. ¿Como lo ha logrado? ¿A caso vais a dejar que siga mofandose de todos los aurores noruegos, y de todos vosotros? Preguntas, dudas, conclusiones, hipotesis, ideas, deducciones... Botón verde.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba estudiando las notas del interrogatorio con veritaserum que le había realizado al maldito muchacho aquel y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo en su celda de puerta transparente.

Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la cama y tenía unos cuantos pergaminos que le habíamos dado en las manos. Trabajaba en ellos de cara a mí, escribiendo o dibujando algo y de tanto en tanto levantaba la cabeza para mirarme.

Cuando me vio, sonrió con suficiencia. Mostrando esos colmillos sobredimensionados que, como decía el otro muchacho, Hansson, delataban su verdadera naturaleza de salvaje sin escrúpulos. Yo fruncí el ceño y volví a mi trabajo. Estaba segura de que seguía burlándose de mí.

Menudo sospechoso, probablemente era la persona con más seguridad en sí misma que había conocido nunca. Un maldito psicópata megalómano.

Estaba segura que era el asesino y no había dudas sobre eso, mi instinto era infalible. Estaba deseando acabar con aquello y encerrarlo más que en ningún otro caso en el que hubiera participado, no solo por la manera en que me decía como hacer mi trabajo, llamándome Turandot y burlándose de mí si no por bajarle los humos que tenía. Ojalá encontrara la prueba delatora ya, solo necesitaba una, ese jodido crío no podía haber pensado en todo. Una, solo una maldita prueba. ¿Pero dónde...?

Veamos, la víctima fue atacada en el campo a las once de la mañana y el grito se oyó a las doce menos cuarto.

La habitación permaneció sellada hasta las doce y treinta y cinco, momento en que llegamos los aurores y Grindelwald estuvo encerrado en el despacho de Berger hasta las dos.

En la escena del crimen no había nadie además de la víctima cuando llegamos, hubiéramos notado si alguien se escondía con una capa de invisibilidad. Con la cantidad de gente que éramos no podría haber escapado y habríamos desvelado cualquier resto de hechizo desilusionador o reductor, así como si alguien se hubiera convertido en animago. Se deducía de ello que el autor del crimen había escapado en los tres cuartos de hora entre el grito (Que suponemos el momento de la muerte) y el momento en que llegamos los aurores. Cualquier teoría propuesta por Grindelwald era un callejón sin salida. Por algún motivo, eso no me sorprendía lo más mínimo.

La varita de Krum me intrigaba, el "Prior" había descubierto un hechizo de fuego. Era cierto que el Señor Hansson había dicho que su amigo era bueno con ellos, pero siendo Drumstang una escuela con tanta aceptación con las artes oscuras, me sorprendía que no hubiera usado un "Avada" para defenderse. Además, no habíamos podido descubrir quemaduras en el cuerpo de Grindelwald.

Una investigación más exhaustiva de la escena del crimen había revelado el arma del crimen: uno de los cuchillos de latón de la cubertería propia del castillo que usan alumnos y profesores a diario. Fue encontrado medio quemado cerca de la chimenea. Pero aunque no hubiera sido pasto de las llamas, tendría huellas de prácticamente todas las personas que vivían en el castillo. Supuse que el hechizo de fuego de la víctima había impactado en el cuchillo, o eso o el asesino habían intentado deshacerse de él lanzándolo al fuego, pero había fallado y por eso no había caído en mitad de las llamas. La cuestión era ¿Por qué el asesino no lo había recogido y vuelto a lanzar al interior de la chimenea? Me quedé pensando… Probablemente oyó los gritos de Hansson en la puerta y se asustó, así que decidió marcharse cuanto antes por si él muchacho lanzaba la puerta abajo y lo encontraba ahí.

Me acaricié la barbilla… ¿Pero cómo? ¿cómo había salido dejando el giratiempo en el interior de la habitación y sin volverse más pequeño? ¿Y como lo había hecho estando en el despacho de Berger a la vez? ¿Podía haber usado una Poción?

En la habitación de Grindelwald se habían encontrado diferentes botellines con pociones que estaban siendo investigadas, pero ninguna podía reducir a alguien para que saliera tal como él había aventurado que haría un animago ni nada parecido.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni siquiera el móvil del crimen. Se suponía que Krum había sido asesinado por juntarse con una chica muggle, pero el asesino no la había matado a ella… de hecho, había mandando un auror a buscarla y comprobar si se encontraba bien, su patronus había informado de que sí hacia un rato, así que no tenía sentido. A no ser que el móvil real no fuera defender la pureza de sangre. Tal como habían hablado de Grindelwald, podía ser que solo le hubiera asesinado por experimentar.

―¿Sub-Inspectora? ―me llamo una voz sacándome de mis giré, era un hombre rubio y escuálido, de ojos grandes y sonrisa nerviosa.

―¡Ah! Detective ―respondí sonriendo, más datos podían darme pistas clave―. ¿Han terminado ya de tomar declaración a los alumnos?

―Sí, pero hay algunos problemas... ―respondió nervioso, mirando a todas partes.

―¿Problemas? ¿qué clase de problemas? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Problemas era precisamente lo único que ya teníamos de sobras.

―Verá: Hay al menos veinte personas más que han declarado su aversión hacia la víctima. De estas, siete aseguran que el Señor Grindelwald estaba con ellos durante el crimen, aunque eso implicaría que estuvo en cinco sitios distintos a la vez... Y lo peor, tres personas han confesado ser los asesinos y haber actuado solos ―explicó dándome los informes. Parpadeé sorprendida y los leí un poco por encima.

Al cabo de un rato me llevé las manos a la cara con desesperación. La investigación se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno. Me acababan de ascender a Sub-inspectora y quería hacer un buen trabajo, pero en todos mis años de experiencia como detective nunca había participado en algo tan demencial.

Con solo una ligera lectura por encima del informe ya había encontrado infinidad de incoherencias, era como si todo el maldito castillo estuviera mintiendo para no parecer sospechosos. La mitad de las declaraciones no coincidían o se contradecían entre ellas, por ejemplo, al parecer, de todos los alumnos que había dicho el Señor Hansson que había frente a la puerta de la víctima, solo había tres que habían confirmado estar allí y por el contrario se había formado una misteriosa fiesta en la Biblioteca, en la parte más alejada de la escena del crimen, según las declaraciones, decenas de personas se encontraban allí durante esos tres cuartos de hora.

Me giré hacia el auror.

―Quiero hablar personalmente con el Señor Klein, el menor, y con todos los que se han declarado culpables ―sentencié. Él hombre hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza y salió del despacho.

Bernard Klein se sorbió los mocos. Estaba sentado frente a mí en el mismo sitio que había ocupado Grindelwald hacía una hora. Cogí un pergamino en blanco que tenía sobre la mesa para tomar notas de las declaraciones, lo transfiguré en un pañuelo y se lo tendí.

Él me agradeció con un gesto de cabeza, en silencio y se limpió la cara. Era pequeño, tenía el pelo castaño y la cara alargada. Estaba llorando, parecía mucho más sensible que Hansson, que había reaccionado al interrogatorio con ira y excitación.

―Veamos Señor Klein, Bernard. Sé que es duro, pero tiene que explicarme lo que pasó exactamente. Usted acompañó a la víctima al castillo después del incidente del campo de Quidditch y fue el último en verlo con vida. ¿Puede contarme que pasó durante el trayecto?

―Nada... Dimitri dijo que quería ir a dormir y se reprochó el haber accedido a jugar, dijo que era una irresponsabilidad. Pero a mí no me parece que fuera una mala idea y agradezco que pasara su último día con nosotros ―explicó volviéndose a sonar los mocos.

― ¿Hasta dónde lo acompañó usted?

―Hasta la puerta de su habitación. Quería avisar al Profesor Berger para volver al campo con mi hermano y los demás cuanto antes, pero estaba preocupado por él ―explicó y furtivamente se giró hacia la puerta de la celda de Grindelwald, yo también me giré a mirar.

Él levantó la cabeza al notar que le observábamos, sonrió con suficiencia y nos hizo un gesto de saludo llevándose la mano a la frente con dos dedos estirados y luego moviéndola hacia nosotros.

―No puede oírnos, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Klein volviendo a mirarme.

―No ―aseguré con firmeza para tranquilizarle. Él volvió a mirarlo.

―Es que me da escalofríos ―confesó aun mirándolo―. No me gusta, me pone nervioso ―aseguró girándose hacia mí de nuevo―. Wolf se ríe de mí diciendo que como me puede dar miedo alguien tan escuálido y débil, pero no puedo evitarlo.

―No me sorprende, de hecho, pero bueno. Según el Señor Hansson, el Señor Krum había cambiado la contraseña de su cuarto por una nueva hacia relativamente poco. ¿Usted le oyó decirla?

―No. Dimitri era muy celoso con esas cosas y yo respetaba su intimidad, me quedé apartado mientras la decía. Aunque ojalá la hubiera escuchado, así podríamos haber abierto la puerta mucho más rápido ―se lamentó volviendo a sollozar.

―Bueno. ¿Sabe si el Señor Grindelwald se había acercado al Señor Krum para hacerle cualquier cosa que pudiera desvelarle la nueva contraseña? ¿Legimancia quizás? ¿Un "Imperio"? ― probé. Era cierto que él mismo me había dicho que no conocía la contraseña en el interrogatorio con veritaserum, pero estaba segura de que había conseguido mentir con oclumancia o algo así. Si conseguía sacar la evidente declaración de Klein sobre cómo de hecho sí era él único del castillo que conocía la contraseña nueva, habría descubierto su desliz y tendría definitivamente una prueba acusadora en su contra.

―No. Últimamente estaba bastante tranquilo, hasta esta mañana casi había olvidado que existía ―explicó Klein volviendo a limpiarse los mocos―. La última vez que se acercó a él fue… hará unas tres semanas. Estábamos estudiando y Grindelwald se nos acercó todo petulante, diciendo que deberíamos agradecerle por haber conseguido con sus experimentos los nuevos libros sobre encantamientos que ahora poseía la biblioteca. Y luego dijo algo como que no íbamos a entenderlos porque eran demasiado complicados, que no éramos lo bastante listos. Henric se puso como loco, diciendo que no íbamos a leer esos sucios libros conseguidos gracias a la corrupción y no sé qué más. Le tiene una rabia especial. Aunque Grindelwald se lo merece, a menudo hace comentarios de ese tipo y por eso la mayor parte de los alumnos lo aborrecen ―explicó. Entonces era cierto, realmente no conocía la nueva contraseña… No tenía sentido. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar en la habitación entonces? Maravilloso, otro misterio para resolver.

―¿Está usted seguro de que…―empecé a preguntar un poco desesperada, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Interrumpiéndome.

― ¡Gellert es inocente! ―gritó una voz femenina, en la puerta. Era una chica de pelo negro rizado, lo llevaba recogido detrás de unas grandes orejas.

― ¿Quién es usted? ―pregunté enfadada mirando a la puerta, intentando deducir porque ningún auror la había detenido.

―Mi nombre es Nina Laine y he venido para interceptar en favor de Gellert Grindelwald ―aseguró cruzándose de brazos, altiva―. Le aseguro que es un ángel, es un chico adorable y que no mataría a una mosca. Además tiene coartada, estaba conmigo durante el asesinato.

―Mmm... Ya veo ―dije apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño. Me giré hacia el muchacho sentado en frente mío―. Señor Klein, ¿por qué no se va usted fuera un rato, sale a tomar el aire, descansa, se despeja y luego vuelve para que sigamos con esto? ―le pedí. Él se limpió los ojos con su pañuelo sucio y se levantó para marcharse, dejándonos solas.

―Está bien Señorita Laine, por favor tome asiento ―le pedí intentando sonar amable. Ella obedeció mirando hacia la celda, al tiempo que saludaba a Grindelwald con un gesto exagerado de la mano y una sonrisa. Yo lo miré también. Él levantó las cejas con sorpresa, pero sin sonreír, apoyando la espalda en la pared; entonces me miró a mí y empezó a carcajearse. Yo fruncí el ceño y me volví hacia la chica.

―Gellert es un buen chico ―sentenció ella firmemente―. Y no lo digo porque yo sea su amiga más cercana y leal y la persona en quien más confía ―puntualizó con confianza, yo alcé una ceja suspicaz―. No sé porque le creen sospechoso, pero es una sucia mentira y todo Drumstang habla de ello. No lo pienso permitir ―me amenazó.

― ¿Dice que estaba con usted durante los hechos? ―pregunté ignorando su amenaza. Si realmente estaba con ella podía significar que si había usado un giratiempo y estaba en dos sitios a la vez... Tres sitios a la vez, de hecho.

―Sí. Estábamos estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, justo al otro lado del castillo ―aseguró con fiereza, pero apartando la vista unos instantes. _Oh, sí, claro, la famosa fiesta en la biblioteca, ¿Dónde iban a estar si no?_

_

* * *

_Disclamer: Gellert grindelwald, Krum, Drumstang, Prior, imperio, legimacia, oclumancia, animagos, Quidditch, Drumstang... J. K. Rowling.

Disculpad la demora, he tenido problemas con este capítulo al igual que con otro fic que estoy escribiendo. Podeis agradecer a mi beta, Ismaco, que haya sido subido ahora y no más tarde por ejemplo... leyendo sus fics ADMM y dejandole un review, mi favorito es Huitzilihuitl.

A parte de eso... bueno, esto cada vez se acerca más al final y Gellert sigue burlandose de todo el mundo, si quereis detenerlo: **perguntas, teorias, peticiones... el botón verde.**


	7. Chapter 7

― ¿Y dígame, era el Señor Grindelwald dado a robar? ―preguntó la sub-inspectora con intención, seguramente para confirmar la posesión del giratiempo de Berger.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ―se escandalizó Nina.

― ¿No había entrado nunca a robar al despacho del Profesor Berger?

― ¡Pues claro que no! ¿por quién le toma? ―respondió.

La miró con sospecha, yo me mantuve en estado de alerta. Nina no era muy lista, eso contradecía las declaraciones del Profesor Berger y de Hansson, no estaba seguro de que me estuviera ayudando en absoluto.

― ¿Sabía si el Señor Grindelwald había conseguido un giratiempo... Por algún otro método? ―preguntó mientras yo me desternillaba de risa, estaba realmente valorando que Nina dijera la verdad, tratando de hacer encajar las piezas.

― ¡No! ¿Por qué está tan obsesionada con que él sea el asesino?

―Solo barajamos posibilidades ―sentenció. Y ahora encima se excusaba. El orgullo de las fuerzas policiales... ¿Cómo conseguían ser tan aburridos?

― ¿Y los maleficios qué tal se le dan? Por ejemplo… ¿el imperio? ―siguió insistiendo. Puse los ojos en blanco, como que iba a dejar una pista tan evidente. Nina frunció el ceño.

―Si usted cree que estoy siendo controlada por él está muy equivocada, asquerosa sangre sucia ―le espetó, sombría―. Soy la persona más importante para él, moriría antes de hacerme daño.

Alcé las cejas con sorpresa, era impresionante las historias que podía hacerse la gente. Entonces un hombre mayor de unos sesenta y tantos años, con ropa y corte militar, entró en la sala sin picar a la puerta.

―¡Inspector Frediksson! ―exclamó Turandot sorprendida al verle entrar.

―Sub-inspectora Eidem, está usted oficialmente fuera de este caso desde ahora mismo ―sentenció el hombre firmemente, con voz de mando, sin dejar lugar a replica, mientras le tendía unos papeles que debían ser la orden.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Nina reaccionando la primera.

―Disculpe, Señorita, esta es una conversación privada, si nos permite… enseguida la volveremos a llamar ―aseguró el hombre con muy poco tacto, señalándole a Nina la puerta.

Ella comprendió al instante y se levantó enojada, luego el hombre se volvió hacia mí.

―¿Y este muchacho? ―preguntó a la sub-inspectora, ella se volvió para mirarme durante un instante y luego se volvió a sus papeles sin hacerme mucho caso.

―Es mi sospechoso, no se preocupe, esta insonorizado… ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Se han dado por desaparecidos a dos aurores, hace más de doce horas ¿Consintió un viaje en el tiempo sin informe de riesgos y sin autorización expresa?

―¿Qué? ―respondió ella completamente confusa.

―Lo han explicado sus subordinados. Dos aurores en prácticas utilizaron un giratiempo para ir al pasado a conseguir pruebas del crimen y no han vuelto. Es un asunto muy grave, Sub-inspectora, tiene suerte de que haya podido interceder por usted y no vayan a echarla del cuerpo.

―Yo... Yo... ―balbuceó ella aparentemente calmada y entonces se levantó corriendo apoyándose en el cristal que hacía de puerta―. Fuiste tú, jodido demonio, lo sé, no sé como lo hiciste pero ¡Sé que fuiste tú!

Yo me hice el asustado echándome para atrás con miedo mientras entraban otros dos aurores para llevarse a la mujer completamente perturbada. El hombre se volvió hacia mí, yo lo miré aun con una perfecta imitación del miedo, él sonrió paternalmente y me abrió.

―Tranquilo muchacho, ya pasó todo ―dijo calmándome―, puedes marcharte, sabemos que lo hizo un animago y ya estamos sobre su pista―aseguró poniéndome una mano en la cabeza y revolviéndome el pelo mientras yo salía de ahí fingiendo alivio y agradecimiento. Cuando cerró la puerta, sonreí maquiavélicamente y me fui.

― ¿Y bien? ¿qué crees? ―reté sonriente, mostrando mis colmillos y cerrando un poco los ojos, al chico sentado en la butaca de mi lado. Estábamos en su casa, era verano y hacía un calor demasiado sofocante como para salir a la calle.

Él levantó la barbilla y apretó los labios.

―Creo que es usted un mentiroso, Señor Grindelwald ―sentenció levantando las cejas e intentado parecer serio mientras trataba de esconder una cada vez más evidente sonrisa. Yo lo miré desafiante, me incliné en mi butaca para acercarme un poco a él.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿y en qué basa tan atrevida acusación, Señor Dumbledore? ―le dije inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo y sonriendo con picardía, siguiendo el juego. Él se puso nervioso. Era de mi edad, de complexión delgada, ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo, llevaba el pelo largo y barba. Estaba sentado tranquilamente escuchándome interesado.

―Me dijiste que te habían expulsado por qué no podían entender la importancia de tus experimentos ―me acusó. Yo incline la cabeza hacia bajo, cerré los ojos y levante la comisura derecha de mis labios.

―Y así fue ―aseguré abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Luego me incorporé apoyándome en el respaldo de mi butaca―. Pero no tiene nada que ver porque estamos, querido Albus, en un caso puramente... ―hice una pausa dramática, levanté una ceja y sonreí mostrando mis colmillos. Él desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado―. Hipotético ―terminé sin apartar la vista de él, sonriendo.

―Ah... Claro, ya... Ya lo sabía ―balbuceó evitando mi mirada.

―Pues no parece hipotético con la cantidad de detalles que has dado ―intervino un niño desde el suelo, también era delgado y pelirrojo como su hermano mayor. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desconfianza real. Yo levanté una ceja y entrecerré los ojos.

―Ya eres lo bastante mayor para diferenciar la realidad de la ficción pequeño Abe ―le reñí altivo, llamándole a propósito por el diminutivo que odiaba―. Esto es solo un divertimento.

―No veo que hay de divertido en un asesinato ―sentenció sombrío, entrecerrando los ojos para mirarme con rabia.

―Lo divertido no es el asesinato, Abeforth, si no la investigación... Descubrir el secreto. Tiene tanto lujo de detalles porque hay pistas clave en ellos ―intervino el chico en tono conciliador.

―Ya... ―respondió el niño, aún desafiante―. ¿Y entonces por qué tenía que contarlo desde el punto de vista de asesino? ―se giró hacia mí entrecerrando los ojos suspicaz―. ¿Como si fueras tú mismo?

―También expliqué el punto de vista de los aurores. No estarás insinuando que me crees capaz de asesinar a alguien, ¿verdad?―pregunté seriamente y haciéndome el ofendido. Él me aguanto la mirada con fiereza y luego la desvió a su hermano durante una milésima de segundo. Yo lo miré también, lentamente. No tenía el ceño fruncido, pero si una expresión dura y reprobatoria hacia el niño.

―No, claro... Será mejor que vaya con Ariana―se rindió el niño en un tono en absoluto convincente, apartando la mirada aun con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados mientas se levantaba. Yo sonreí con suficiencia sabiéndome triunfador.

―Bien... ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí ―dijo el chico volviéndose a mí pensativo, cuando el niño se hubo ido me sonrió―. Si me lo permites, aventuraré lo siguiente… ―expuso con tranquilidad. Hizo una pausa dramática, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos y mirándome por encima de ellos―. Como tú mismo dijiste en el interrogatorio, el asesino no pudo escapar, así que simplemente se deduce que no lo hizo.

Yo me llevé una mano a la barbilla e incline ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha, apoyándome en el reposa brazos de la butaca.

―Interesante, prosigue por favor ―pedí con un gesto de la mano.

―Bien, si el asesino no salió... ―empezó―. Podemos deducir que aún estaba ahí cuando llegaron los aurores. Pero no los considero tan incompetentes como para no encontrar a alguien escondido.

―Bueno... ―empecé yo levantando una ceja. No estaba muy de acuerdo con esa deducción sobre los aurores.

―No, Gellert, debo insistir. Tú sueles subestimar a la gente ―respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia bajo, negando suavemente con cierto aire reprobatorio.

―Bien, supongamos que tienes razón. Pero si el asesino no salió ni tampoco estaba escondido, ¿dónde estaba? ―pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y levantando las cejas.

―Bueno, es mucho suponer, pero supongo que también fue asesinado... O destruido por la mente maestra, es decir, tú ―dijo señalándome y apartando la vista rápidamente, nervioso.

Yo lo miré fijamente unos instantes, él iba lanzándome miradas nerviosas, sonreí lentamente.

―¿Cómo? Yo estaba encerrado y estuve custodiado todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera pude acercarme a la escena del crimen. Además, todo el mundo lo hubiera notado si hubiera desaparecido alguien más. Mi supuesto, cómplice y mano ejecutora ―evidencié tranquilamente.

―Cierto, pero supongamos por un momento que, teniendo en cuenta cómo eres, no confiaras en un cómplice convencional humano al que decirle que hacer. Ni si quiera al que controlar con un imperius, porque como tú has dicho, sería demasiado evidente si faltara alguien más. Además de que no habrías podido deshacer el hechizo sin acercarte a nadie y por tanto existía la posibilidad de que los aurores lo descubrieran ―explicó―. Y aunque hubieras podido deshacerlo, el cómplice podía confesar. Lo mismo en relación a un animago. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho voluntariamente habrían quedado rastros de la transfiguración y habría existido la posibilidad potencial de una confesión. Demasiado arriesgado incluso para ti.

―Aún más interesante ―exclamé sonriendo con satisfacción, mostrando mis colmillos. Hice un gesto para que continuara.

Él tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta.

―Teniendo en cuenta que no había restos de magia, descartamos la posibilidad de que obligaras a Krum a suicidarse o lo mataras con algún hechizo que actuara al cabo de un rato. Pero, me viene a la mente cierta criatura parecida a una marioneta que podría haber actuado de mano ejecutora y luego haber sido destruida por sí misma siguiendo unas órdenes muy concretas y bien elegidas sin necesidad de supervisión ―explicó. Yo incliné la cabeza hacia la derecha, sonriendo al imaginar por donde iba. Él me miró de manera penetrante, intentando contener su sonrisa de nuevo y luego desvió la vista a la ventana―. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, de un inferi ―concluyó sin mirarme. Sonrió por fin y lentamente cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para volver a abrirlos, mirándome.

―Un pastor muggle desafortunadamente extraviado en los extensos dominios de Drumstang... ―siguió hablando lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme―. Se pasan semanas andando por las montañas sin volver a casa, su desaparición probablemente no llamaría la atención ni siquiera para su familia hasta al cabo de un tiempo. Además, tu hacías diferentes experimentos, aun con el "Prior" que seguramente solo descubrió que conjuraste el café como si de una burla se tratase, el hechizo hubiera pasado desapercibido. Y claro, los inferius no necesitan comer, ni dormir… Por cómo estaba la habitación cuando los aurores llegaron, se deduce que Krum era bastante desordenado, podía llevar escondido en la habitación semanas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta ― aventuró―. Por eso no te preocupó decir lo de la legimancia, sabias que Turandot investigaría tu paradero en los días anteriores al crimen, pero no se le ocurriría que, de hecho, hiciste la legimancia semanas antes, cuando Krum aun tenía la vieja contraseña. Además, eso explicaba por qué el prior de la varita de Krum era un hechizo de fuego en vez de un "Avada", sabía que un "Avada" no funcionaria contra un inferi.

Yo junté las yemas de mis dedos y apoyé la boca en las de los índices, inclinando la cabeza, cerré lentamente los ojos para indicarle que continuara.

―Sin embargo, un inferi también es un cuerpo, los aurores no debían encontrarlo, así que supongo que las instrucciones precisas eran que le arrancara el corazón, para estar seguro de que cumplía su cometido y luego... Bueno, no quiero abusar de las suposiciones, así que necesito que me respondas a algo que los aurores no investigaron: ¿Cuál era la naturaleza real del fuego de la chimenea de la habitación de Krum? ―preguntó inclinando la cabeza y escrutándome con la mirada.

Yo separé los dedos, alcé la barbilla mirándolo en silencio inexpresivo durante unos instantes. Finalmente incliné la cabeza hacia abajo entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo hasta mostrar mis colmillos.

―Lo que imaginaba ―sentenció sonriéndome con complicidad, entendiendo―. No podía ser de otra manera, por mucho que Krum saliera con una chica muggle, nunca se tomaría la molestia de ir a recoger leña para tener un fuego tradicional y un fuego conjurado normal se habría desvanecido con la muerte del mago, pero... el hechizo del fuego demoniaco es diferente, se parece más a una transfiguración y por tanto no se desharía después de su muerte como cualquier encantamiento. Por eso su chimenea estaba encendida a pesar de que no era normal que lo estuvieran...Te encargaste de asegurarte de que Krum la encendería de esa manera cuando les retaste a leer los libros de encantamientos de la biblioteca, probablemente en ellos decía como hacerlo. Krum era bueno en todo lo referente al fuego, no habría podido resistirse a probarlo. Probablemente aprovechaste también para hacerle la legimancia cuando fue a buscar los libros, sabias que iría solo, teniendo en cuenta la reacción que había tenido Hansson.

En definitiva, obligaste al inferi a meterse en la chimenea hasta consumirse, tuvo tiempo antes de que llegaran los aurores. Así que, de hecho, no había salido de la habitación realmente.

Y aunque la chimenea era el único punto con fuerte magia de la habitación, como estaba el hechizo que impedía usar los polvos flú, probablemente enmascaró la naturaleza real del fuego para los aurores.

Y por supuesto esta el asunto del giratiempo. No creo que fuera Krum quien lo robara. Es una acción que te beneficiaba demasiado como para que no la hubieras preparado tú mismo.

Supongo que sabias de antemano que usar un giratiempo para descubrir al asesino es un procedimiento que se utiliza habitualmente en las investigaciones especialmente complejas. De hecho, puedo apostar a que tú les diste la idea a los dos practicantes mientras todo el mundo buscaba el animago. Supiste que la habían usado cuando te enteraste que el giratiempo estaba en el despacho y ¡creaste un vórtice temporal infinito! Siempre he querido estar en uno ―aseguró con cierto aire de admiración en la voz, luego se dio cuenta, tragó saliva y siguió hablando.

―Supongo que el inferi tenía órdenes de matar y echar al fuego a cualquiera que se apareciera en la habitación en el mismo momento que lo hiciera. El inferi mató a los aurores, que seguramente aparecieron mientras estabais en el campo de quidditch, hizo desaparecer los cadáveres y el giratiempo terminó por el suelo, probablemente Krum lo encontró allí al llegar así no tenias ni que robarlo del despacho… y de paso eso haría que los aurores lo encontraran y se les ocurriera usarlo. Además así tu coartada era perfecta, nadie podía pensar que habrías podido escapar del despacho de Berger una vez te hubo dejado encerrado y por eso precisamente confesaste, para que te encerrara.

Lo que no sé es como supiste cuando iba a actuar el inferi. Por lo que dijiste en el interrogatorio, supongo que de hecho no lo sabías. Debía haber algún tipo de contraseña... Cuando alguien hiciera algo, de esa manera podías asegurar que no sabias el momento exacto en que el inferi iba a asesinar a Krum ―explicó lenta y amablemente, sin dejar de sonreír y sin escandalizarse por lo que realmente significaba. Confiaba en mí y en lo que le había dicho de la hipótesis.

Estaba tratando de impresionarme y de algún modo lo logró...

―La contraseña era que Berger me expulsara o me amenazara de ello ―aseguré aun sin mirarle, con la voz un poco quebrada―. Ese era el momento en que el inferi atacaría a Krum. Yo sabía que él estaba preocupado por la muggle y que después del ataque querría irse a la habitación.

No me malinterpretéis, en ese momento no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar todo, pero había algo que si supe.

Supe que si había alguien en el mundo que comprendería la naturaleza real de mis intenciones y proyectos mucho más allá de seguirme a ciegas; alguien realmente capaz de meterse en mi mente y que por lo tanto, podía elevarme al éxito o hundirme en el fracaso, sería sin duda la única mente genial sentada ahora a mi lado, que de haber estado en Durmstang habría logrado enviarme a prisión.

Tomé una decisión, levanté la cabeza y le sonreí mostrando mis colmillos.

―Albus... ¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de las reliquias de la muerte?

* * *

Disclamer: Gellert, Durmstang, Krum, Albus, Aberforth, Ariana, inferi, giratiempo, aurores… Rowling.

Y prácticamente un año después de su comienzo… el final. Un camino largo y lleno de intriga, espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos por acompañarme :)

Ahora es cuando ya podéis dejarme los review normales en los que nadie menciona el giratiempo… menudo dolor de cabeza XD

Por cierto, porque no dedicar un Long trae mala suerte:

A MMcB, que fue la que estuvo más cerca de descubrirlo.

A Violet, que fue la más pesada de todos mis lectores y la que de alguna forma me obligó a terminarlo.

A Di, que fue la primera en leerlo en Potterfics.

A Skandar, que me descubrió LMF.

A Bi, que me ayudó quitó las dudas sobre el bashing y los Gary-Stu.

A Gis, que no puedo dejar de nombrarla aunque ni siquiera sepa de esto.

Por supuesto a Albus... para que allí donde quiera que esté las cosas no le vayan mal.

Y a ti, por qué sin un lector ningún escrito tiene sentido.


End file.
